


星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄 spirk

by qzcy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzcy/pseuds/qzcy
Summary: 是的，我是拿星际迷航练手了，慢热，毕竟三部呢，哪有那么快的。原TOS好像是65年开始，AOS我设定为59年开始，逆着TOS的电视剧，这样五年后，再休整一年就是65年了。我最喜欢这么搞了。因为我没看全所有tos背景下东西，所以有些就自己设定了。我还喜欢两个字“缘分”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我是拿星际迷航练手了，慢热，毕竟三部呢，哪有那么快的。原TOS好像是65年开始，AOS我设定为59年开始，逆着TOS的电视剧，这样五年后，再休整一年就是65年了。我最喜欢这么搞了。因为我没看全所有tos背景下东西，所以有些就自己设定了。我还喜欢两个字“缘分”。

【星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第24集）  
五年计划即将开始了。但是他们的麻烦招惹体质的舰长被人夺权了。

 

本集（是的，就是舰长变成女人的那一集。）  
（人物名（百度翻译）：  
Coleman医生：科尔曼  
Janice Lester博士：珍妮丝 莱斯特（一个有着女舰长野心的女人）

因为事件提前，寇克虽然救了大家，但是他的私生活风评依旧是糟糕的。  
“为什么驳回我的申请？”  
“莱斯特学员，经过我们的慎重考虑，你不适合做舰长。”  
“为什么？小林丸测试中我的成绩是全部测试者中排在了第七位！”  
“这个和指挥能力没关系，是你的家族史，你的家族史显示你母亲有遗传的精神疾病——偏执狂躁症。不仅如此，你和同学相处不融洽，不能良好地进行团队工作。”  
“斯波克老师，如果执着也是一种病的话，那么没有感情呢？”  
“注意你的措辞，斯波克，你怎么来了。”  
“我来补齐企业号舰桥成员资料。”  
“吉姆T寇克，呵呵，为什么一个人品渣子就可以指挥企业号。说到底，还是因为我是女人！”  
“莱斯特学员，请你出去！”  
“他能通过小林丸考试，是他作弊，出卖色相……”  
“容我指出，莱斯特学员，在这件事情上，他已经受到了相应的处分。”  
“你还真是维护他！听说你为他哭了……”  
“出去！”  
“是的，校长大人。”  
“我不明白，为什么她可以这样说话，按照职位，你完全可以将她驱逐。”  
“斯波克，这就是人类。权力、金钱等等都可以改变人类的说话方式。还有谁的资料需要补齐？”  
“查佩尔护士……”

正文：  
寇克和麦考伊经过教职工楼的时候和一个女子撞了满怀。  
寇克还没反应过来，就莫名其妙地挨了一巴掌，然后呆滞地看着女子愤怒离去的背影。  
麦考伊幸灾乐祸地看着他：“这是你什么时候欠的风流债？”  
寇克也不知道自己哪里得罪过她，但鉴于他操蛋的之前情史，不记得也是正常的。  
所以他没有放在心上。  
是的他有更多要忙的事情。  
契科夫的事情，让他有点没有底。  
身为舰长他能不能保护自己的船员。  
好吧，更是在听说斯波克有意申请成为他的大副之后，更加的紧张。他们之间消除了某些误会，但是显然斯波克对他的个人生活和处理事件的方式，还是颇有微词。  
“我感觉，只要我说错话，他随时就会扑上来掐死了我，舰船上可没有沙瑞克。”他顶着两个黑眼圈去找麦考伊抱怨。  
“你与其在这里胡思乱想，还不如去和那个斯波克定个协议，瓦肯人是一个高纪律种族，一旦签订了协议，不把他们逼疯了就成。”乌乎拉安慰她。  
难得乌乎拉没有挤兑他，相反，当他死而复生，乌乎拉就对他很好。可惜，她依旧是斯波克的女友。  
所以他们真得去找斯波克签订一个见鬼的协议。  
斯波克不在办公室。  
回去的路上，懊丧的寇克再一次撞倒了那名女生。  
其实寇克不是故意的，而是不知道从哪里投射过来一道绿光，寇克条件反射推开麦考伊，自己也踉跄了两步，然后撞倒女生。  
绿光似乎在寻找目标，绿光的目标就是寇克。  
当绿光找过来的时候，寇克还想将女生推开。  
女生却一把抱住了他的腰，在他的耳边说：“从现在起，企业号我收下了。”  
绿光将他们笼罩着，寇克还没来得向麦考伊求助，就失去了意识。

“麦考伊，我的头好痛。”他喊着，有些撒娇的语调。  
他相信自己受了伤，莫考伊不会丢下自己不管的。 “躺着别动。”是的，麦考伊真的在身边。 他睁开眼睛看着一旁面带微笑的麦考伊：“见到你真好。” 麦考伊的表情却是十分惊讶：“你认识我。” 他觉得十分有趣：“是的我认识你，放心，我还没傻。” 麦考伊拿起了旁边的记录本，在上面写着什么：“你还有什么不舒服的地方吗？” 不舒服……他才注意到自己是真的有些不太对劲，好像脸上有些痒痒的。 该死，他不是对那绿光也过敏吧。 伸手摸了一下自己的脸，那是头发，拎起来却不想头皮传来一阵锐痛。 这是他自己的头发！这难道是新的过敏症状？ 他这下可躺不住了，呼的做了起来，跳下床，光着脚就跑到卫生间。 他对这里很熟悉，归功于麦考伊不断的过敏原测试吧。  
麦考伊可没想到这么一出，然后他慢了一拍，就听到一声惊叫。 “莱斯特学员，你怎么样了？”麦考伊看着目瞪口呆的他关心的问道。 好的，镜子里现在有一个女生，个子不高，长发飘飘的。 她和自己做着相同的动作：整个人几乎贴在镜面上，四只手无缝重合，在摸索着，然后就张大了嘴巴。 他（她）一转身对着麦考伊说：“老骨头，这面镜子坏了。” 然而。他在麦考伊的眼睛里看见了一个穿着病号服的女人正在满怀希望的说着什么。 见鬼，这又不是魔法世界！ “莱斯特学员，你还好吧。”麦考伊很担心，这个女生会这些什么出乎意料的事。 她是没有多余的动作，但是却说了一句晴天霹雳一样的话：“老骨头，我是吉姆。” “我知道，你现在还不太清醒，休息一下，休息一下就好。明天我就要出航了，我会交代好其他人的。”麦考伊想起了之前寇克跟他说的话。

“麦考伊，她刚才拉住我，不让我走，也许她要杀了我！你不能把她留在医疗室，你要把她送到教务处！”那表情让麦考伊以为他是一条被踩到尾巴的猫。

“老骨头，你听我说，我真的……”他终究是抵不过麻醉药，昏昏沉沉睡过去。  
那管镇静剂对寇克来说也就是小睡十来分钟，所以当他一醒过来，就一把拉住麦考伊：“第一个……”  
麦考伊看着他：“什么？”  
“第一个，你是第一个找到我的人。”寇克说的很着急，生怕麦考伊再给他来一下，“在那片废墟里，你抱我出来的！”  
那场屠杀，在官方的说辞中是由瓦肯部队结束的。  
这并不违背瓦肯人的逻辑思维，他们的确在其中起到了关键作用，但是依然也有联盟其他物种组成的救援队在其中。  
联盟卖了瓦肯一个人情。  
麦考伊是当时医疗队的成员之一，但是当时宛如地狱降临的场景让他不愿意再提起，直到那次换宿舍，寇克帮他去搬书，发现了那枚救援队的胸章，这无疑让两个人的友谊更近了，也让麦考伊对寇克的鸡妈妈模式上升了一个等级。  
四个人类医疗队成员在那片废墟上徘徊了整整两天，才找到了那个微弱的信号源，那个信号源就是寇克。  
瓦肯的逻辑思维里已经认定底下已经没有可以救援的必要，早已经离开去做战场清扫了。  
“你真的是吉姆？”麦考伊几乎瞪圆了眼睛。

谢天谢地，这个女人的另一个身份。外星球地质勘测B组成员。  
他一边将一张修改了日期的批准书晃过了守卫的眼睛，成功地混进了飞船。  
这本来是他的飞船，现在一想到有个人顶着自己的面孔坐在自己的位置上，寇克觉得十分不爽。 他来到医疗湾，麦考伊正在整理资料、药物。他看着麦考伊：“老骨头，我来报道了。” 麦考伊把他拉进来：“寇克，你就这么晃进来！”  
“老骨头，你得给我开一个通行证！”他祈求着，这样我就可以进入我的房间了。  
麦考伊要不是考虑眼前这个人是一个陌生的女人躯体，一定直接来一针：“你不要想着做一个牛仔。”  
“好吧，”他有些失望和沮丧。  
美丽的护士查佩尔对着他们做了一个噤声的动作。  
“这里是医疗湾，有什么事？”她打开扬声。  
“请让麦考伊医生来一趟，舰长不舒服。”乌乎拉的声音。  
欧，寇克有些幸灾乐祸地瞟了瞟麦考伊。  
麦考伊手指对着他点点了，要他安静。  
“让舰长自己来。”麦考伊尽量地让自己听起来没什么变化。  
这时候，声音变成了寇克的，似乎在极力的忍受这什么：“麦考伊医生，我现在不能移动。请到舰桥上来。”  
麦考伊一边对着话筒说着话，一边向他示意：去找斯科特。  
要说有什么秘密是其他人无法知道的，除了麦考伊之外，那就是斯科特了。  
所以当科尔曼以麦考伊医生非法携带无关人员上舰船被关禁闭，来接手医疗湾的时候，只有在整理病历的查佩尔。  
他在顺利躲过监控系统来到轮机室的时候，斯科特正在跟那个小外星人怄气。  
小外星人灵敏地发现了他，然后从仪器柜顶直接跳了下来一把抱住了他，哽咽着发出吸鼻子的声音。  
“发生了什么？”他很温柔地摸摸小外星人的头。  
斯科特从一堆哔哔乱叫地仪器后面爬出来：“在舰桥上他用扳手扔了舰长。女士？你怎么来这里的？”  
“是吗？”他很高兴，“也许要他知道那个舰长是假的。”  
小外星人哽咽着点头。

满意的看着镜子里那颗油光瓦亮的光头，寇克的心里充满了报复的满足感，他有点迫不及待地想要看看那个女人的表情了。  
他可不是什么君子，而且长头发实在是不方便。  
斯科特黑进了通讯系统，顺利地避开监控联系到乌乎拉。他可以清晰地听到乌乎拉用她压低了嗓音对一旁的斯波克说：“斯科特说轮机室有点问题，要你去看一看。”  
是的，还有斯波克向那个冒牌舰长报告，以及那熟悉的声音发出的许可。

当斯波克踏进轮机室舱门的时候，看见的是一个光头的莱斯特学员，正在和斯科特谈论着什么。  
十分奇怪，他感觉自己的精神纽带颤抖了一下。那个颤抖十分微弱，但是他依旧发现了。  
“hi，斯波克！”他向斯波克打了一声招呼，顺带抛了一个媚眼。  
“舰长？”斯波克面无表情地望着他。  
“对，是我。”他很高兴，也不知道为什么，估计是因为有人能在第一次称呼的时候就能正确地称呼他。  
当他还想说点什么的时候，警报响了。契科夫的声音从通讯系统里发出来：“我们遇到了宇宙海盗，请船员尽快回到舱室！”  
什么？三个人交换了一下眼神。  
“斯科特你去找莫考伊，搞定那个医生。”他说着，对要跟着他的小外星人摇摇手指，“你，不可以，你要跟着斯科特。”  
小外星人瘪瘪嘴。  
“走，我们要去舰桥。”对着有点发呆的斯波克，他拍了一下对方的肩膀。

他这次直接朝着安全员去的。  
一个女人直接打翻了两个安全员，同时在脸上留下了一块淤青。  
他太特么的怀恋自己的身体了，这个躯体使用起来还是不协调。但是能发泄一下，总是好的。  
等到下一批安全员出现的时候，斯波克才追上他：他是大副，还要稳住飞船，刚才在舰桥的那位要和他通话，还好没有提到看寇克，不然他不知道自己会不会直接说了实话。  
你知道，在某些方面，他总比不上老年的自己来得纯熟。  
他制止了安全员：“我会带他去舰桥。”支使那些安全员去别处后，斯波克对着寇克挑了一下眉毛：“你要是这么一路打过去，会很难。”  
他回头看了一眼斯波克，卸下了全部戒备：“……”  
还没等他说什么，斯波克已经越过他，目不斜视地远去。  
好吧，寇克翻了一个白眼跟了上去。

舰桥上此刻气氛有些紧张，却在他们到达之后被破坏了。  
“好久不见？”他好像怕她看不见一样，特意朝着她走了几步。  
莱斯特先是震惊，然后是愤怒：“你干了什么？”  
他好不示弱：“你都看见了。”  
“斯波克，你把他带到这里来干什么？”她转向一旁的仿佛不在同一个现场的斯波克。  
聪明如她，怎么不知道斯波克此刻很有可能已经发现了自己，所以只要斯波克说出来，她就可以有理由去拘捕一个背叛者。  
瓦肯人不撒谎，她很期待着，面前的斯波克说出：你不是舰长的话来。  
然而，经过点拨的斯波克似乎开解了另一些技能：“舰长，我认为目前最为紧急的是怎么对付宇宙强盗。”  
恭喜斯波克开启岔开话题技能。  
“你们把他带下去！”她向安全员下达命令。  
此刻，升降电梯的门再次打开，斯科特已经嚷嚷开了：“舰长，你不知道，这家伙有多难搞定。”  
科尔曼被麦考伊推出了升降电梯。  
“麦考伊医生，你们现在就是在兵变！”她气得快冒了烟。  
“麻烦你，科尔曼医生，告诉他们发生了什么？”斯科特望着一脸窘迫的科尔曼。  
似乎下定了决心，科尔曼走到“莱斯特”面前：“珍妮丝，够了，不要任性了。”  
“这就是你们说得搞定了？”他指着科尔曼，问着斯科特。  
后者也有点反应不过来，很无辜地眨眨眼。  
她很满意这样的结果。  
她可以命令安全员把这几个意图叛变的人丢到外太空去了，结论就是伙同宇宙强盗劫持飞船。  
“我们没有办法挣脱它的牵引光束！”苏鲁报告。  
她觉得这是验证自己的时候：“那就干掉！”  
“等一下……”斯波克出言，想要阻止，“在相位炮发射的瞬间……”  
“闭嘴，我知道！”她几乎在咆哮。  
“我有必要重申，你的母亲有偏执狂躁……”斯波克波澜不惊。  
“做，现在！”她有些暴躁地朝着苏鲁拉喊了一句。  
在这个过程中他是全程闭嘴的，因为有一把相位枪对着麦考伊，还有一把对着斯科特。  
天知道，这里面有没有她的人。  
这个沉默仅限于飞船床发生倾斜之前。他可不能拿一个飞船的人来证明自己是谁。  
站立不稳的他摔进了斯波克的怀里，瓦肯人坚硬地肌肉撞得他胳膊疼。  
短暂的眩晕，他感觉自己似乎回到自己的身体里，但又被挤出来。  
她固执地霸占着这具身体，谁也别想夺走。  
麦考伊把他从斯波克那犹如铁钳一般的怀里扯出来。这个野蛮的家伙就看不出寇克快窒息了吗？  
他很兴奋：“刚才我感觉我回去。交换开始崩溃了。”飞速地跳下台阶，他猛地拉了一把操纵杆。  
飞船经历了一个急速下降有猛冲上来。所有的人都东倒西歪，斯波克的手指按上指挥椅背。  
她一得到自由，几乎是扑过去的，抢过一把相位枪。  
斯波克站在他们中间：“住手！”  
她看着斯波克：“对着这张脸，你能下手吗？”  
斯波克直接一拳头打在了那张脸上。  
他松开操纵杆大叫到：“斯波克，轻点，那是我的脸！”  
她不仅没有正统的学过相位炮，也没有打架业余爱好，被这一拳打中，当即晕了过去。  
同时，他也倒在了地上。

哇哦，回到了自己的身体里，寇克觉得十分舒服。他活动活动手指，又活动活动下巴，斯波克这一拳打得不轻，但是比之前轻多了，上次那顿胖揍，他差点没被麦考伊医生判定终身残疾。  
苏鲁旁边站起来的珍妮丝，莱斯特，开始哭泣，然后抽搐：“为什么？”  
“莱斯特学员，我们并不是要阻止你去探索宇宙，但是我从你的记忆里读取到了你真正想要的，一个地质学专家。”寇克走过去，扶起她，“你的母亲就是，你不能因为你的母亲而放弃你曾经那么渴望东西。”  
麦考伊凑过去：“你什么时候有这本事？”  
寇克一脸得意：“这个也许是天生的。”  
麦考伊看着一直盯着寇克的斯波克：“感谢你没有打歪他的嘴，让他还能在这里胡说。”  
“科尔曼，带珍妮丝去休息室吧。”他让所有安全人员退下去了，然后转过头看着站得笔直斯波克，“斯波克，我能问个问题吗？”  
“可以。”斯波克还站在那里，就在指挥椅的背后。  
“对我这张脸，你怎么能下的去手。”他接过查佩尔拿来的冰袋。  
“她不是舰长。”斯波克回答地很认真。  
“可这身体是我的啊。”寇克抗议。  
然而，他的抗议到斯波克这里无效：“所以我在砸到你的时候，用了一半的力道。”  
“你就不能用一下那个神经掐。”寇克依旧抗议。  
抗议依旧无效：“她手里有相位枪。”  
“好吧，感谢你没有打破我的脑袋。”寇克放弃抗议。  
如果他能回个头，他一定能看见斯波克嘴角微微翘起，蒙娜丽莎般的微笑。  
乌乎拉不得不打破这个和谐的场景：“寇克！我们现在还在包围圈里……”  
而你当着她的面调戏他的男友。麦考伊在心里默默补上剩下的半句。  
“好吧。”寇克不知道怎么的就蹦出来这么鬼主意，“明码发送，就说我们跑不出包围，为了不落入敌手，准备自爆，请周围的准备撤离，免得殃及。”  
“我们不准备和他们打一场吗？”斯科特觉得寇克看不起他的武器装备。  
“不不不，我们这艘船里有太多新手，这种情况还是跑路的好。”寇克看向斯波克。  
斯波克已经转回了自己的职位，对于寇克的做法他没有发表异议，这让寇克松了一口气。  
他让苏鲁集聚能量，尽量做得要像自爆前的准备工作一样，然后让契科夫测算路线，随时准备逃离。  
乌乎拉发出警报的同时，惊讶地发现那些海盗竟然开始后退。  
“预备，跑。”他下达了命令，苏鲁迅速执行了，企业号跑得很快，几乎是一溜烟就没了影子。

整体检测下来，没什么大碍，就是被划伤了，影响外观，把斯科特心疼得半死，差点没亲自穿上航空服去给他美丽的女士补漆了。小外星人再一次朝他们的舰长扔了东西，这一次是一颗奇怪的豆子，他的食物。寇克犹豫再三还是没敢吃下去。  
麦考伊给他做了检查：“我以为你会冲上去。”  
寇克一副很认真的表情：“老骨头，拜托，我可是舰长。”  
麦考伊上下打量了他一下，拍掉他乱动医疗器械的手：“怎么找到感觉了？”  
寇克哀嚎了一声：“老骨头。”随即，他又正色道，“我还不太敢确定自己行不行，不过首先我先得成为一个舰长，不是吗？”  
“滚吧，小混蛋，滚回你的椅子上去，你在这儿我要减寿的。”麦考伊笑骂道。  
寇克仿佛得到了解放：“好的。”  
是的从现在开始，他就算是正常就任了，宇宙，那些未知的，他，来了。


	2. 星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第22集）

星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第22集）  
这一集里小舰长和斯波克以及他们的偶像：林肯与苏拉克（Surak百度翻译的）见了面。  
因为斯波克清晰的逻辑，寇克做了多余的担心。  
（名字啥的，就那样吧，因为我真的就是一个半路喜欢上原初系列的人。）  
看着斯波克很明显的避让的动作，寇克有些失落：自己什么都没干啊。  
自从上次差点被黑暗逼得自杀身亡之后，麦考伊直接跟着他了，就差把他抱在怀里，替他尝尝每一道菜有没有毒，在拿勺子喂到他嘴里了。  
别担心医疗湾，那里面的小个子技术娴熟，要不是临时工，麦考伊都要进外勤组了。  
这段时间，两个医生互相讨论，医术精进不少。  
其实，寇克还是蛮感谢那个人的。麦考伊终于不再动不动拿他做试验品。  
“斯波克，你到底……”寇克的手因为斯波克的躲避而僵在半空中：连拍拍肩膀都不可以吗？  
相似的人互相吸引这是没有错的，很快，他就发现自己的领航员似乎和自己一样陷入了某种情绪里无法自拔：这个孩子差点把他们带到了小行星群里去。  
也许是最近大家都到了疲惫期了吧。他们已经在宇宙中行进了将近2个月了，除了第一个月出了点状况以外，差不多1个月的安逸生活让所有人都缺失了一开始的劲头，当然斯波克和斯科特除外。一个看不出来，一个恨不得光着身子就能在飞船外面溜达。  
寇克的整个还是有些精气神的，不过腰弯了，背驼了，垂头丧气的：“苏鲁，最近有什么情况吗？”  
“目前没有。”身为武者，苏鲁一向自律，精神状态都保持在90%以上的水平，只是在有点担心旁边时不时打个呵欠的契科夫才有些走神。  
突然，舰桥的全体灯光闪了一下，然后，警报器呜啦啦在响。  
“发生了什么？”寇克对着苏鲁喊。  
苏鲁迅速地调试着面板：“有东西要强行打开外层防护罩！它似乎想要给我们做一个全面的扫描！”  
“控制好，苏鲁先生。斯科特你那边怎么……”他打开了和轮机室的通讯通道。  
“不是很好，动力的运行似乎被什么刹住了，十分吃力，如果强行加力，会出问题，搞不好会毁了她。”斯科特的声音听着似乎很生气。  
好吧。寇克转头看向斯波克，对方背对着自己：就算现在，也没有看他。  
好吧，寇克重复了一遍心头的两个字：“斯科特，降下第一层防护，让它扫描。”  
然后他从位置上站了起来，还没有等他走到斯波克身边，对方已经不着痕迹的让开了。  
“舰长，我刚刚对它们也进行扫描，”挺得笔直的大副，面无表情地说着，“这是股磁力波是从那颗星球上发出来，奇怪的是这颗星球并不像它所表现出来的那样，它的表面覆盖着有毒物质，并且只有一个生命体信号源。”  
“很好。”寇克砸吧了一下嘴，还是选择了这样两个字。  
飞船振动了一下，本来单腿着力，斜靠在操作台上的寇克，根本没时间站稳，整个向前面扑倒过去。  
完蛋了，看着那操作台凸起的棱角，寇克几乎是要哀嚎：如果这次不破像，我保证一定有一个好的站像！  
有点硬的触感，还有些温暖。  
这个感觉有点怀念。  
然而这种好感觉没有持续上两秒，寇克眼前就看见一根活着的头发丝在眼前扭动，脑子里有些隐痛。  
斯波克几乎是将他推出去的。  
寇克看着斯波克的呼吸加快，脸上有一层绿晕，想要上前：“斯波克？”  
“舰长，对方要求对话。”乌乎拉喊住了他，“我将影像切换过来了。”  
寇克转过身，却被眼前生物的外貌形象目瞪口呆。  
Oh my Gad！  
亚伯拉罕。林肯  
那早已经是历史挂像的人物，此刻就活生生在他眼前。寇克觉得自己要飘起来了。  
短暂的对话之后，对方要求登上舰船。  
寇克竟然答应了！  
这是大脑坏了，当机了吗？一脸愤怒的麦考伊和一脸嫌弃的斯科特穿着礼服，交头接耳。  
“吉姆，注意你的口水都要掉到地上去了。”麦考伊提醒了一下，恨不得跳起来的寇克，“你是舰长。”  
寇克搓搓手。他明明知道这是一个假的，却还是忍不住很激动。

“是不是给骨头你就要跟着走了？”麦考伊拉住寇克。  
“不，老骨头，不需要骨头。”寇克收拾自己的东西，他和斯波克接受了邀请  
来自于亚伯拉罕林肯的邀请。  
麦考伊捡起寇克船头的一本书：“好吧，传记？要不要也带上？”  
“不，老骨头，我希望……”寇克的眼神有些可怜，“别担心好不好。”  
麦考伊还是希望他能改变主意：“你现在真的就是垂涎的狗，你已经被平静的日子折磨的够了，实际上，你明明知道这很危险还要去做，不过是你需要危险罢了！”  
寇克马上起誓：“我一定会平安回来了的，这是什么？”  
麦考伊递给他一杯橙黄色的水。  
“抗过敏冲剂！”麦考伊直接塞到他手里，“喝掉！”  
“是的，老妈。”寇克颇有些壮士断腕的决心，一饮而尽，然后他觉得自己面目皱褶成了轮机室的那个小生物。

斯波克穿戴整齐地出现在仓房门口的时候，麦考伊刚刚给寇克打了一针。  
凡事总要万无一失嘛。  
龇牙咧嘴的形象被斯波克尽收眼底，还没下去，寇克就已经觉得不太舒服了。不知道为什么，他就是不想再斯波克面前表现地自己有多柔弱一样。  
去他妹的柔弱。  
“舰长，我准备好了。”斯波克双手背在背后，站得笔直报告着。  
寇克看着斯波克制服外微微表现出来的肌肉形状，然后低头拍了拍自己的小肚腩：呃，这个差别有点难看。  
“好了，我就不阻止你去冒险了。”麦考伊指着寇克。

谁叫寇克是一个故障招惹体呢，所以，他们很自然地陷进了麻烦里面。  
同时，只要和寇克在一起，你的肾上腺素就不会有下降的时候。  
苏拉克（Surak的百度翻译），寇克敢打赌，如果斯波克肯释放他的人类的一面的话，一定是会感动的哭了。  
寇克看着他们瓦肯式的打招呼寒暄。  
苏拉克一转头看到了寇克：“你是寇克？”  
“你知道我？”寇克有些受宠若惊。  
“你就在斯波克的……”  
“我很抱歉，打断一下，这是怎么回事？”斯波克打断了他，他用手里的三录仪，对着一块岩石进行了扫描，却发现了电磁波动。  
寇克几乎看到苏拉克的眉毛抖动了一下。  
不过，新奇的事物对他的吸引力比较大。  
“它在呼吸。”寇克看着规律的电磁波信号，耳朵贴在了岩石上。  
“斯波克？”一个熟悉的女人的声音在两个人背后响起。  
什么？  
寇克抬起头看见一个陌生的女人。  
那个女人戴着头巾，一双眼睛饱含的是慈爱的目光吗？  
“母亲？”斯波克的脸上出现了裂纹。  
“是的，斯波克，是我。”阿曼达向他伸出了一只手。  
斯波克情不自禁地走了过去。  
如果说出现了林肯和苏拉克令寇克觉得好奇与刺激之外，那么出现了阿曼达，只会让寇克警觉与吃惊。  
这是不对的，这是不对的。他又说不出这有什么不对。  
阿曼达，绝对是不应该在这里出现的。  
“母亲，你还活着。”斯波克拉住了那只手。  
“斯波克，抓住我的手，不要松开好不好？”阿曼达在哀求着，“这一次抓住我。”  
为什么那股神奇的力量为什么要这么做。  
如果老骨头在就好了。他一定会搞清楚这些人是真的还是假的。  
“老骨头？斯考特？苏鲁？”他尝试着用联络器，却发现根本没有信号。  
“见鬼。”寇克第一个想到了那个生物，他用手里的相位枪对准了它，“你是什么？”  
“舰长，我想它没有恶意。”斯波克和阿曼达站在他的对面。  
是的，它没有恶意，它都把你母亲从死神那里拉回来了。  
斯波克松开了母亲的手，然后轻柔地抚摸着那个“石块”：“它在发抖，它很害怕。”  
害怕？寇克几乎是翻着白眼。  
“舰长，它在和我说话，它觉得你很恐怖。”斯波克面无表情的说着话的样子仿佛在陈述着某种事实。  
寇克看着斯波克，有一种难以言语的感觉在心里泛开，仿佛有什么东西在一点点将他的心扣空。  
这个让他很慌张。  
这个时候，会有谁来安抚他呢。  
一只手拍在了他的肩膀上。  
亚伯拉罕.林肯  
他以一种宽厚的目光，看着他，仿佛他就是一个不小心丢了糖果就要哭鼻子的小男孩。  
“我怎么了？”他有点不好意思地喃喃。  
“到这来。”林肯拍拍他的肩膀，指了指那边的岩石。  
他们走到了岩石的背面，岩石遮蔽了所有人的视线。  
寇克看着总统。  
总统看着寇克，给了他一个拥抱后松开：“我猜你需要一个拥抱——不要让其他人看见。”  
寇克感激地看着他。  
他顿了顿：“我有四个儿子，却不得不面对其中两个的死亡……如果，你的父亲还活着，也会这样的。”  
这句话和寇克刚刚脑子里闪过的想无缝重合了：如果，我的父亲还活着，也会这样的。  
对面的林肯看着他，伸出手拍拍他，这一次不是肩膀而是头，就像父亲给孩子关爱一样。  
他做了一个尝试：我的父亲会不会拍拍我的头？  
他没有见过自己的父亲，连照片都没有，他现在把眼前的人带入了父亲这个词汇。  
是什么在窥探他的思想，然后反映成现实。  
他走出岩石背后，看着生物。  
这里除了斯波克，其他都应该是思维投映，如此真实的思维投映，是怎么做到的？  
他的靠近，似乎引起了生物的不安。  
一个形象在他的眼前由浅到深：寇多斯（Kodos，屠杀的刽子手）。  
寇克本能地后退了一步。  
见鬼，这个生物会从他的记忆里翻找出他喜欢的，崇敬的，以及恐惧的。  
这一切都是在——保护它自己吗？  
这让他想起了伞蜥蜴：伞蜥受到惊吓时,皱边便又会像伞一样张开吓唬捕食者。  
这个生物千不该万不该地选择了寇多斯，虽然这是他最为恐惧的人，但是这是曾经，他会把这个形象保留在记忆里，只是为了告诉自己：还有比这更糟糕的事情吗？  
为什么每个人都认为他即使到现在最害怕的还是寇多斯？  
有人站到了他和寇多斯中间。  
“斯波克？”他看着那尖尖的耳朵。  
“我有对舰长保护的职责。”他没有回头看寇克的表情而是偏过头看向阿曼达，“我很抱歉，当时没有抓住您，无疑这会对我产生困扰，不过我知道你只是以某种形象真实存在，却不是我的母亲。”  
“同样，我不会留下来，我是企业号的船员，不可能留下来。”他对着那个生物。  
鉴于那么真实的影像，寇克完全有理由相信这个生物和斯波克在用一种他无法听见的方式交流。  
“不可能，如果你要这么做，我会做出遗憾的决定。”斯波克仿佛对着空气在说话。  
“斯波克，它在说什么？”寇克望望“石头”又望望耳尖发绿的斯波克。  
“小心。”突然寇克被人推开了。  
红色的血迹在蔓延，寇克看着那个倒在地上的人。  
“嘿，小子，说实话，我留胡子是不是一个很英明的决定？”亚伯拉罕林肯看着没有回过神来的寇克。  
而开枪的人却是他再熟悉不过的了。  
他的继父。  
那个他恨不得忘记名字，再也见不到的人。  
他知道他的继父恨他，相同的比较之寇多斯他更恨眼前这个人。  
这个人住父亲的房子，开父亲的车，对他却没有尽到父亲的责任，好像妈妈也是吧……  
他和父亲太像了，以至于成了所有人逃避的对象。  
“舰长？”斯波克担忧地看着他。  
寇克看着自己的手上顺着指缝滑下的红色液体，努力地使自己平静来。  
他的继父用他父亲收集的古董手枪指着他，涕泗横流，仿佛一直以来都是寇克在折磨他：“你，都怪你！如果没有你就好了，你就是我的噩梦！”  
他几乎是不用反应地跳起来，一拳头打在了这个懦弱的男人脸上，将所有的怨气都报复出来。  
还真是谢谢了，他一直想这么做的，只不过等不到他这么做，他就被送到了那颗星星上。  
他夺过那把手枪，对着那个已经明显精神恍惚的男人，他知道，这个不过是那个莫名的生物在他脑子里挖出来的影像，所以他可以毫不犹豫的开枪！  
没有血花，还真是和他曾经想得一样。  
阿曼达被吓到了，她躲进了斯波克的怀里：“我的儿子，他这样的恐怖，你还要跟随他吗？”  
斯波克扶着她的双肩，一双没有波澜的眼睛：“是的，母亲。”  
“为什么？”阿曼达几乎是推开他吼着的。  
这个是母亲第一次当着他的面冲着父亲发火，那个时候是父亲主张将兄长驱逐出瓦肯星的第二天。  
“因为，这个是最符合逻辑的选择。”他回答着那个父亲曾经给出的答案。  
“他是一个暴力狂徒！”阿曼达指着寇克。  
斯波克拍开了她的手：“鉴于你现在已经完全被控制，如果再对我的舰长提出侮辱性的评论，我将采取措施！”  
“我是你的母亲！”阿曼达难以置信，受伤的眼睛里几乎要流出泪水。  
斯波克是在他发现自己会生气暴怒裂开嘴笑被人孤立之后对自己产生厌恶的，不懂得控制的他把这种厌恶转嫁到了母亲的身上，那天，他打翻了那个地球孩子才需要的生日蛋糕之后，母亲也是这样的表情。  
寇克安静地看着阿曼达，又看看斯波克。  
那种莫名蔓延的愧疚感让他不想解释。他抹了一把自己的脸，是泪水，同样莫名。（想起胡军版《天龙八部》片尾曲“男儿泪女儿哭。”）  
斯波克似乎觉得那个生物不可理喻，但是对方有没有做到致命威胁，所以他伸出了手，按在了石块上面。  
首先消失的林肯和那个混账，寇克对着林肯敬了一个军礼。  
然后，是阿曼达。  
她似乎想要做最后的挽留，却只能张张嘴，就直接消失了。  
苏拉克依旧存在着。  
斯波克松开手，对着苏拉克行礼：“我把你留在了它的意识里，希望你能帮助它。”  
礼貌地瓦肯还礼，苏拉克点点头。  
寇克再一次打开通讯设备。  
“jimboy，你还好吗？”麦考伊担忧的声音传出来。  
“我很好。”寇克回答，“斯科特？”  
“什么事？”斯科特回应。  
“去传送室，两位。”他看了旁边的身影，突然觉得有些满足。  
“苏鲁先生，你看一会。”斯科特拍了拍苏鲁肩膀。

寇克将手指从键盘上拿开，枕在了脑后。  
看着手里那一小小的显示屏，他犹豫了一下，还是选择了删除了键。  
他做不到，依然做不到。  
当他看见麦考伊的时候，他也想起了，那个男人已经死了，死于酒精。  
他翻了个身，面朝向那扇门，那扇门的通向他的大副的卧室。  
一缕细如蚊呐的声音飘来，带着鼻音的震颤。  
这个声音让寇克本来因为姿势的缘故有些僵硬的身体，开始逐渐放松。  
他看着眼前的景色：一道彩虹从蓝色的星球延伸向另一个微微发红的星球，他小心地试试，发现这座彩虹桥还是很结实的。绚烂夺目的北极光在天空中飘动着，古老的歌谣随着温暖的风迎面而来。  
他走到桥中间的时候看见一个穿着黑袍子的人形：领子翻得有点高，只能看见乌黑的头发和那小小发旋。  
“嗨，小子，你在这里做什么？”他打了一个招呼。  
歌声戛然而止，那个小小的身影转过来，一双大眼睛看着他，几乎是扑过去的。  
他以为这个小东西最多会抱住他的腰的时候，他却发现那双胳膊紧紧地搂着他的脖子。  
他有些不知所措，伸出手想要安慰一下，却发现自己的手不知缩小了一半，他变得和那个孩子一般高了！  
那个孩子哽咽着、重复着相同的话语。他仔细听了听。  
“I lost my mother。……”孩子重复着，重复着。  
他还是拍了拍那个孩子，把孩子的头埋在了自己的颈窝里：“不要哭，你会找到她的。”  
他的手摸到了对方的脸侧，不禁瑟缩了一下：尖耳朵！  
他将人拉出来：ou，my god！  
厚重的齐刘海，微绿的眼影，还有一双尖耳朵！  
那张脸迅速地成熟长大。  
斯波克！  
见鬼！他哀嚎着。

“住手，舰长，住手！”他听到有人喊他。  
睁开惺忪的睡眼，他看着近在咫尺的那张脸，半天没回过神。  
斯波克！在他的房间里！在他的床上！  
鉴于对方衣着整齐，应该不是自己想得那样吧……  
“斯波克？”他十分尴尬地打了个招呼。  
斯波克挑了挑眉：“舰长，请闭上眼睛，允许我……”  
寇克觉得这气氛简直暧昧到爆炸：“斯波克你不是说你要给我……”他看了看对方的嘴唇，有舔舔自己的。  
“不，舰长我要确定你是否真得清醒！”斯波克不自然地挪动了手指的位置，食指差点没有戳到寇克鼻孔里去。  
警觉，是每一个人的本能。寇克躲开手指想要坐起来，却没成功：“斯波克，你压着我的手了。发生了什么？”  
斯波克站了起来，看着寇克活动发麻的手臂：“是海妖，我们有麻烦了。”  
“海妖？”寇克知道，那种一歌声来迷惑航海者，然后弄沉他们的船，吃他们的肉体，囚禁他们的灵魂。  
宇宙，谁能保证没有海妖这样的生物呢？  
（下一章是原创的，关于chulu的，写这个的原因是我是chulu的路粉，可是他们的互动真心少，所以想写些他们的。也可以看成是现代普通人AU）


	3. 星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（原创故事）

星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（原创故事）  
（请原谅一个从来没有出过省的人对国外的猜想，谢谢）  
还有，如果按照电影已有的走向，契科夫目前还是单恋，苏鲁把他当成孩子看。（我不喜欢渣，所以我不希望我的笔下人物主动渣。）  
再有，写完才发现，我果然不会人物描写，然后我果然原创不行。  
最后，小尾巴是为了凑字数，这个强迫症是没救了。  
“哦，帕沙，起床了，今天是你的成人礼。小东西别赖床了。”耶娃抢过弟弟抱在怀里的被子，把赖床的小懒虫也拖到了地上。  
“让我再睡一会，就一会。”契科夫嘟囔。  
“妈妈都做好早餐了，对了，光老师今天回到家里来。”耶娃把早已经准备好的西服甩到弟弟脸上。  
中年发福的妈妈，在餐桌前敲着手里的锅子：“耶娃，帕沙还没有起来吗？”  
“我这就来。”帕沙麻利地爬起来朝着门外喊。  
“契科夫，你的大学申请做好了吗？”刷着牙，满嘴泡沫的男人看着还有些步履蹒跚的契科夫。  
契科夫侧过头看着他，然后摇摇脑袋：“？”  
“虽然我不建议你去什么航天科技大学，不过这两天去了解了一下，可以在读完xx大学的古生物科之后可以去进修宇宙相关的。”男人没有在意契科夫的一脸茫然。  
“库里？”契科夫撩起一把水洗了一个脸，才在一片混乱的脑子里找到了这个名字。  
“怎么了？”库里很好奇。  
“呃，我什么时候说要读古生物的？”契科夫对库里的决定做出了小声抗议。  
“哦，对了。等一下。”库里拉住了，伸手从旁边的架子上拿下了一条浅蓝的领带，“成人快乐，契科夫。”  
“谢谢，库里。”契科夫很喜欢。  
姐姐突然伸了头进来：“不是库里，是姐夫！”  
“谢谢，姐夫！”契科夫将领带套上，收紧。

“妈妈，生日快乐。”  
正在吃着的契科夫听到姐姐这样的祝福，抬起了头，看向一旁笑容满面的妈妈：“生日？”  
耶娃冲着她使眼色：“妈妈，没关系，他就是睡糊涂了。”  
“今天的成人礼物没有了哦，你这小子竟然忘了你妈妈的生日。”爸爸整了整领带，拿起旁边的西装。  
“吃了再走吧。”妈妈微笑着把餐包递过去，“路上会饿的。”  
“不了，晚上大家都早点回来，我们去圣诞节的那个餐厅。”爸爸接过来，“真香。”

看着关上的门，契科夫还有些发呆，现在是冬天，妈妈的生日应该是春天，所以他母亲名字里有花开的意思。  
这时候，门铃响了。  
“我去开门。”耶娃把契科夫按回了椅子上，“今天你可是君主，我们都要为你服务。”  
契科夫调皮地吐了一下舌头，低头去喝自己面前的牛奶，掩饰自己的不自然。  
“帕沙，是光老师，他来接你去礼堂。”耶娃朝着餐厅喊了一声。  
契科夫放下手里的面包，跑出来。  
“帕沙，是不是该去梳个头，我知道你天生卷发，但不至于卷成鸡窝吧。”背光的人看不清表情，但是听声音却十分愉快。  
他不好意思地捋了一把头发，转身跑回了洗手间：一撮头发正在不屈的挺立着。  
他梳了头，为了让它服帖，甚至上了点定型啫喱。  
他打理好一切出来的时候，拜访者已经坐在了他的位置上和他的家人聊得欢快。  
看见他出来，人往旁边位置挪了挪，给他让了座位。  
他坐下来，这两年他长高不少，已经超过那个人的肩头了。  
那个人……  
他观察起来自己的老师。  
（声明，我编的，强迫症没救了。）苏鲁田光，日裔，有四分之一的韩国血统，看上去并不是那么的强健，但是那修身的西装下的肌肉爆发力绝对不输他们俄罗斯“大熊”们，特别喜欢剑道，以前上午休时间，总是拿拖把练几招。  
光（他喜欢这样喊），本来是他的学长，不过苏鲁当时已经是一个高三的学生，他在读小学五年级。  
学校里难免会出现霸凌的现象，契科夫的个子比同龄人要低一点，看上去又瘦又小，自然而然成了欺凌的对象。那时因为都是毕业班的缘故，他们在一栋楼，光帮他教训了那些勒索他的学生。  
之后，他们就再也没有什么交集，等他升入中学的时候，大学毕业的光又回到学校，做起了小学部生物老师。那天，他路过光的教室给看见一身运动装的光在给孩子上课。  
“看好了，这颗含羞草可要害羞了啊，咦，它怎么不害羞呢？”光煞有介事地围着那颗明显不是含羞草的植物在转。  
底下的学生七嘴八舌地发表着意见。  
光让他们安静：“我知道为什么。”  
一个个小脑袋好奇地看着他。  
他清了清嗓子：“因为这棵含羞草脸皮比较厚！这位同学，麻烦你下次能带个脸皮薄的来吗？”  
原来是有孩子敷衍的带了一颗类似含羞草的植物交差，还不承认。  
他站在窗台边看着，噗得笑了起来。

“你在笑什么？”苏鲁帮他拉直了西装，后退了两步，歪着头仔细打量了一下，最后皱着眉头喃喃自语：“好像缺点什么？”  
然后他眼前一亮，从自己的领带上取下了一个嵌了绿宝石的领带夹：据说这是他在大学里的朋友送的。  
什么样的朋友会送一个这么贵重的领带夹呢？  
他有些失落。  
耶娃说过礼物不能乱送的，每一礼物都有它所代表的含义。  
“这个，你拍完照之后要还给我啊。”光似乎怕他误会，有些不放心地叮嘱了一下，然后从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子，“这个是给你的礼物。”  
一颗黄金四叶草挂件。  
“这个是我自己做的。祝你以后的日子都顺风顺水。”光笑着说。  
他们正在聊，耶娃穿着白色的羽绒服追上来：“等等，我跟你们一起去。”  
“你也要去？”契科夫问着，却把盒子收好。  
“我报名了一个月的社区服务，”耶娃挽着契科夫的胳膊。  
“那库里呢？”契科夫问着。  
“是姐夫！”耶娃强调着，“他……有别的事。”

契科夫说不出来什么感觉，就是觉得不是这样的，上面的是一位年迈的教授在发言，鼓励他们面对未来的生活。  
这种感觉就像是在预先彩排一样。有一种明明还不到时间却被强行当成已经过了那个时间点。  
耶娃轻轻撞了撞他：“你怎么了？”  
他站起来低头跟耶娃说：“我去透透气。”  
耶娃担心地点点头：“去吧。”  
他从后面的小门离开了礼堂，却看见了在外面皱着眉头看着天空的光。  
“怎么了？”他走过去。  
光指给他看：“空中有东西。“  
他伸手抓住，似乎是什么东西的毛。  
“是柳絮。”光仿佛是说给自己听的。  
“光，你觉不觉得很奇怪，就好像这个成人礼我已经做过好几遍了。”他把手上的毛吹走。  
“我只是觉得现在怎么会有柳絮。”光又把毛抓回来。  
“光，为什么我觉得我们好像认识很久了。”他说着。  
“从你小学开始？”苏鲁反问他。  
“不是，就好像我们认识了几个世纪了。”他沉思着。  
苏鲁宠溺地揉揉他的头：“你才多大啊？还几个世纪。”  
“那个……领带夹是谁送给你的？”契科夫问出了口。  
苏鲁却顿住了，领带夹……  
是谁送的？他想了想，却什么也想不起来。  
这么贵重的领带夹，怎么可能想不起来呢？  
“你们在聊什么？”耶娃走过来，挤到两个人中间。  
“没什么。”苏鲁在契科夫开口之前先说话，“耶娃，你怎么也出来了？”  
“老教授了呀，有些唠叨。”耶娃用手耙了耙契科夫的头发，“怎么又翘起来了。”  
“你们有没有人听见？”苏鲁仿佛听到了什么声音，气若游丝，时断时续的。  
“什么？”耶娃和契科夫看着他。  
鬼使神差，他站在阳台上，朝下看了看，三层楼的楼层不高，他直接跳了下去，落地时，觉得地面柔软。  
由于身体记忆驱使的本能。  
他好像做过相关的训练，在一个投影室里，从哪些影子中找到真实的一个。  
不是，他来做什么？他抬头看着上面对着他招手的姐弟。  
他好像有什么目的。  
契科夫看他傻呆呆地站着，迅速地跑下来，怕他摔坏了。  
“帕沙，”他看着那张着急的小脸，“契科夫。”  
“怎么了？”契科夫焦急地看着他，“不会真摔坏了吧。”  
“你还记得，今天是几号吗？”苏鲁问着。  
是……契科夫犹豫了，今天是他的成人礼是妈妈的生日，他怎么会不记得了。  
“不记得，对不对？”苏鲁看着他的表情，“我忘了领带夹是谁送的，你忘了日期，明明都是很重要的事情，我们却忘了，这有问题。”  
“你们两个……”耶娃用手在他们中间晃了晃，引起了他们的注意，“怎么了？”  
“帕沙，你的姐姐全名是什么？”苏鲁将契科夫拉到了身后。  
再一次的沉默和犹豫。  
耶娃很是受伤，一双眼睛里都是泪水：“帕沙，你怎么了？”  
耶娃气哼哼地看着苏鲁：“你跟我弟弟说什么了？”  
苏鲁将契科夫付护在身后：“你是谁？”  
契科夫十分奇怪。他微微仰起头看着苏鲁：“光，你怎么了？”  
“帕沙，到姐姐这里来。”耶娃十分着急，“相信姐姐。”  
契科夫被弄胡涂了。  
“你们快去医院，妈妈晕倒了。”远处跑来的库里冲着他们喊着。  
“什么？”耶娃一把截住他，“到底什么事情，早上还好好的。”  
“不知道，先去医院再说吧。”库里伸过手一把拉住契科夫。  
“等一下，帕沙，你相信我还是他们？”苏鲁问着一头雾水的契科夫。  
这回小熊彻底的熊了，他左看看右看看，手足无措。  
“我……”  
“我什么我，赶紧走吧。”耶娃也扯住契科夫的另一只手。  
苏鲁好像见过这样的场景，是什么东西把坐在他旁边的人带走了，然后……  
管不了那么多了，他迅速用手将契科夫拦腰抱住，两脚将两个人踢开。  
他想这么做已经很多次了。  
每一次，都有不同的理由让契科夫被拖走。  
然后，他不得不再一次将这件事情重演一遍。  
他和斯波克约定的提示词语：柳絮。  
这个是一个没去过地球就都不知道是什么的东西。  
当看到这种东西的时候，他便会记起自己是谁。

他们的飞船在离开那颗星球的时候，遇到了一群“海妖”。  
它们用奇特的音频，入侵了思想，控制了船员，将飞船拖向宇宙深处。  
斯波克坚实的思想屏障起了作用。  
乌乎拉睡前喜欢听一些轻缓的音乐，也幸免了。  
斯科特……喝醉了。  
至于寇克怎么会清醒，这个就不知道了。  
他紧紧地拽着契科夫：“你清醒一点！库里已经死了！”。  
库里死了？  
契科夫回过头看他，有些疑惑：“光，你怎么了？”  
“帕沙，帕夫•契可夫，你看清楚，我是谁？”他严厉的声音听起来像命令。  
契科夫没有挣扎，只是用低低的声音，说道：“苏鲁，我知道是你。”  
这回轮到苏鲁有些发怔了：“你说什么？”  
“我知道。”契科夫委屈地像一个被抢走气球的孩子，他蹲了下来，抱着膝盖，把头埋着怀里。  
“我知道，这都是假的。我只想这样好好的过一次。”契科夫压抑的声音有些沙哑。  
苏鲁也蹲了下来，将这个孩子拥在了胸前：“帕沙，你知道吗？这是你第七次说这句话了。”  
“苏鲁，我的双亲都是科学家，（没救的强迫症，这个是我自己设定的），他们错过了我的每一次生日，每一次入学典礼。我只有在圣诞节的晚上见到他们，第二天一早就只剩下袜子里的小礼物了。”契科夫把下巴磕在他的肩膀上。  
这小小的动作，让苏鲁有了一种兄长的膨胀感觉。  
“你早点醒过来，我陪你过一天，怎么样。”他循循善诱着。  
“苏鲁，我能问你一个问题吗？”契科夫抬起头看着他。  
“什么。”苏鲁看着他。  
“你真的有一个绿宝石的领带夹带吗？”他真得很想知道。  
“你醒过来，我就告诉你。”学院里驾驶类目有一个基本课程就是心理学。

“灯光百分之八十。”麦考伊调高了灯光。  
有的时候，高亮的灯光能帮助人清醒。  
“麦考伊医生？”契科夫抬起手遮了遮刺眼的光。  
“小伙子，你终于醒了。”斯科特拍了拍他的肩膀，“灯光降低一些。”  
“灯光百分之五十五。”麦考伊查看着显示屏数据，“除了脑震荡，其他没什么，躺两天就好了。”  
“苏鲁呢？”契科夫适应灯光后，试图坐起来。  
“嘿嘿嘿，别急。”麦考伊制止了他，“他很好。在隔壁休息。”  
“能帮我，把我的盒子拿过来吗？”他记得那天要送给苏鲁的，这是他踌躇了很久的。  
这个是他从女生那边无意听到的，好像是上上个世纪的人做的事情，现在的人没几个人知道了。  
麦考伊把三录仪旁边的盒子递给他。  
他咔得一声打开盖子，却在看到东西的时候，眼泪掉下来了。  
那只绿色的领带夹上的孔雀绿宝石被摔碎了。绿色晶体的碎屑在盒子里到处都是。  
斯科特看着他莫名其妙地哭泣，连忙安慰到：“等我们到了下一个着陆点，看看有没有能修好，那些珠宝商人一定会把它修的跟原来一样。”  
“嗨，各位请注意了。”扬声器里传来寇克的声音，一如既往地带着一些轻佻，“我申请到了一次着陆地机会。契科夫？你在吗？”  
“我在。”契科夫关上盒子，赶紧回答。  
“就在刚才我们错过了宇宙中最大的游乐场。”寇克明显憋不住地笑了，“看来你要去玩的话只有带着你自己的孩子去了。”  
契科夫赶紧看向不远处的窗户，一颗五彩斑斓的星球正在迅速远离自己。  
这可是他从小到大的梦想啊。  
契科夫的脑袋又一次耷拉了下来。  
“好了，契科夫，你可以选着一处着陆点，毕竟寇克舰长选择的着陆点不适合你，到时候我们再接你回来。”乌乎拉听不下去了。  
“真的？”契科夫看向麦考伊。  
麦考伊点点头，把PAD递给他。  
契科夫发出了一声低声的欢呼，手指灵敏地灾显示屏上滑动着。

隔壁，苏鲁半躺在病床上，手里拿着通讯器。  
“我很好，就像你看见的，擦破点皮。你的地勤工作怎么样，那个女人怎么样了？”  
“她已经被调走了。”  
“恭喜你两年的地狱生涯结束了。小顽皮呢？昨天第一天上学，有没有哭？”  
“哭？算了吧，那个小顽皮到处跟小朋友说：“你爷爷奶奶爸爸妈妈不要你了……”结果连我一起被老师轰了出去。”（真事，我曾经的班主任的儿子上学第一天到处跟小朋友说他们的家里人不要他们了，鬼哭狼嚎一片，小班老师没办法，让他们在教室外面等一下。）  
“这点有点像我。”  
“等你回来，我们一起去那颗彩虹球吧。她想了很久了。”  
“好吧。辛苦你了。”  
“对了，那个礼物收到了吗？”  
“收到了，挺喜欢的。”  
“喜欢就好，她该放学了。再见。”  
“再见。”


	4. 星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第21集）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我要崩了。
> 
>  
> 
> 第一次：电脑重装，重写；
> 
>  
> 
> 第二次：U盘丢了，重写；
> 
>  
> 
> 第三次：乐乎不能保存，重写：
> 
>  
> 
> 这是第四次。
> 
>  
> 
> 好了，我已经不想再说什么了。
> 
>  
> 
> 下面就是正文吧！
> 
>  
> 
> 看这片文之前，最好再看一遍电视剧，否者会搞不清楚谁是谁的。咱再说一遍，故事线是倒着，所以差不多十年前吧。
> 
>  
> 
> （写完后加一条然后，开始第四次重写的第二天食物中毒了。我多不容易啊。）

寇克觉得自己就是一个大写的惨。

 

看着那颗传说中离自己越来越远的不夜星球，他叹了一口气。

 

站在他身后的麦考伊，一手拿着杯子，一手拿着一粒药片：“吉姆，再叹气你的药也是免不了的了。”

 

“我能不能不吃？”哀求，哀求，那双无辜的眼睛看得麦考伊几乎就要心软了。

 

“不能！”难得麦考伊和斯波克这么异口同声，战线统一。

 

麦考伊心里一个F开头的词飘过，好险就被坑了。

 

“先生们？还没有好吗？”乌乎拉不耐烦的声音在扩音器里想起来，“舰长，你还有三个小时。”

 

“我知道。”寇克打算坚持到最后一秒。

 

“你是不是觉得无针注射器更好一点？”麦考伊威胁他。

 

寇克瘪瘪嘴，似乎在麦考伊面前他永远幼稚地像一个孩子。

 

难怪乌乎拉会说：“麦考伊弥补了你缺失的父爱。”

 

他煞有介事地发誓：“我保证，我不该摸得不摸，不该去的地方不去，保证老老实实地呆着。”

 

“恕我直言，”移动“数据库”，斯波克已经开始用事实反驳他的保证，“三天前，苏鲁先生告诫你不要进入他的植物园，二十分钟后，你被一棵变异猪笼草咬伤手指，失血83毫升；七天前，麦考伊医生警告你不要靠近那些未名生物，一个小时候，它们在你怀里，而你出现大面积丘疹；八……”

 

“停！”寇克打断了他，“那些都是意外……”这个没有底气的辩解啊……

 

麦考伊决定不跟他耗了，直接抛出杀手锏：“还是说你觉得发生意外之后，我们的紧急制动措施更加的……”

 

“别，我最好的医生和大副，我吃！”寇克放弃一切抵抗。

 

上一次紧急制动，寇克在床上躺了两天。当然，这是麦考伊故意整他的。

 

寇克不想吃的主要原因是吃了这个东西的三天里面都不能喝咖啡。要知道，对于一些人来说如果没有咖啡，他们的血槽就是永远不会满格的。

 

 

将两位送出门，寇克将被子掀开。

 

一颗蓝色的指甲盖大的毛球从里面蹦了出来。

 

“嘘！”寇克坐了一个禁声的动作。

 

这个是前两天在麦考伊的实验室发现的。蓝色的变种的Tribbles，一时间好奇，他就偷偷捡走了。估计当时是刚刚生出来，麦考伊没有发现，不然，早就被解剖了。

 

很显然，这个变种的Tribbles和那些吃了生，生了吃的不一样，它定时进食，既没有长大的想法，也没有繁衍下一代的打算。更重要的是它对寇克的依恋程度可以称得上黏糊了。

 

房间外面的时候，它总是呆在寇克的联盟徽章之下，时不时对寇克咕咕两声。

 

小毛球在寇克的手掌心里蹭了蹭，又蹦了蹦，再咕了咕，然后啪叽直接黏在寇克胸口上面了。

 

“你也要去？”寇克轻轻地戳戳它，“这可不行。”

 

小球讨好一样在寇克胸口轻轻地摇，像孩子抓着大人的手一样。

 

不同的是，穿过织物的细绒毛刷过寇克的乳珠，让他硬生生打了一个寒颤。

 

这还真是轮回转啊。

 

“好吧。”寇克话音没有落。小球就迅速掀开他的徽章，钻到了后面。

 

看着被徽章压成扁扁两层的小球，寇克心情好了不少。

 

 

鉴于命令传达到的时候，已经有一个班次的船员下船了，再全部召集回来起码要四个小时，那里又是联盟成员星球，上面决定等到盟约签订后再来接他们。

 

所以，苏鲁没有在出外勤的成员里，他十分抱歉地看着寇克：“我要担任一个班次的安全组长，恐怕不能和你一起下去了。”

 

麦考伊可不想去招惹什么见了鬼的传送器，所以，这一次成员只有寇克和斯波克。

 

站在传送位上的时候，寇克看了一样旁边站的笔直的瓦肯大副，然后就被麦考伊的愤怒脸吓住了：“吉姆！”

 

“怎么了？”他小心翼翼地。

 

“你的徽章歪掉了！”麦考伊说

 

“哦”寇克放下了一颗心。

 

要是让麦考伊知道了，自己还有好日子过？

 

 

他们不知道的是，他们前脚刚离开船，契科夫后脚也下了船。等到苏鲁来找他做常规训练的时候，这孩子已经离船将近20个小时了。

 

 

“显示一切正常。”麦考伊观察着手里的三录仪，“可是这里没有一丁点植被。”

 

“说不定这里的就是不长植物的。”寇克看着旁边做记录的斯波克，“信号在这里消失的？”

 

斯波克看着pad，对比了一下地形：“不是，大概是离这里一百二十米的地方。”

 

“斯考特，你是不是偷喝酒了？”寇克对着通讯器说。

 

“额，是的。”斯考特竟然承认了！

 

好吧，寇克无话可说。

 

“小心！”寇克想要将麦考伊拉开的时候已经晚了，一个孩子直接撞在了麦考伊的身上，将三录仪都撞飞了。

 

斯波克将孩子扶起来，一边和麦考伊一起查看孩子有没外伤，一边使用精神安抚：“你没事吧？”

 

三录仪滴滴滴地发出警报声。

 

寇克一边弯腰去捡三录仪，一边想着该不是摔坏了吧，却不想胸口像是被一根针穿过一样刺痛。他无声的哀嚎了一下，偷眼去看那颗蓝色毛球的位置。不知道怎么回事，那些本来柔软的毛，变得像苍耳的钩爪。

 

仿佛知道寇克在看它，小东西一下子从徽章后面蹦了出来，落在地上，不见了。

 

寇克有些担心和遗憾，但是那小小的一点东西，又怎么找的到呢？

 

“我没事。”孩子用标准的通用语回答。

 

三个人吃了一惊。

 

孩子继续说道：“三位先生有什么事吗？”

 

口型和通用语发音根本对不上。

 

斯波克在他的耳朵后面发现了一枚外置翻译器。他取了下来，又递给了麦考伊，“可以做一下匹配扫描吗？”

 

“吉姆，把仪器拿过来。”麦考伊对站在那里的寇克喊着。

 

 

在入学的时候就会让学员决定是否安置内置翻译器。语言库里包含了上千种语言，不仅可以翻译，还能选择适当词汇，省去了不同种族之前的通话误会。所以只有相当于千分之一的人会选择拒绝，比如：乌乎拉和契科夫。整个飞船只有他们两个人拒绝了。

 

契科夫是因为心理上对里面含有的外星金属产生排斥反应。

 

乌乎拉则是觉得学习一种陌生的语言是一种享受。

 

 

麦考伊接过三录仪，红色的警报和读数已经消失了，变成了历史读数显示在排序的最后一个。

 

“见鬼，这么不经摔？”他将三录仪的自检功能试了一下，一切完好。

 

经过匹配，这个翻译器上的基因代码在现行的代码库里显示为选项为零。看样子不是契科夫的。

 

“你们是什么人？”一个女人的声音在他们背后响起。

 

他们回过头：一张青春靓丽的面容，匀称的身体多少有了些女性的妖娆。

 

很显然，这个对不上的口型和声音表明，这个女人有使用翻译器。

 

“我的船员丢失了。”寇克拿过麦考伊手里的三录仪，一边靠近，一边解释着。

 

“我知道在哪里。”女孩子肯定的说，“我叫Vanna。”

 

“滴。”三录仪发出了声音。

 

寇克在女孩子探究的目光下，把三录仪递给了麦考伊：“她的翻译器是契科夫的。”

 

“看来他知道契科夫在哪里。”麦考伊又看了一遍倒数第二个数列，心中还是满满的疑问。

 

“这是我的弟弟Anka。”Vanna将Anka拽回了自己身后。

 

“你们住在哪里？”麦考伊往上翻了一下读数，“之前显示地表没有活动热源。”

 

Vanna摇摇头：“我们是Troglyte，我们生活在地下。”

 

“地下？”麦考伊继续问道，“这里没有植被……”

 

“不是的，这里是矿场所以没有植被。”Vanna回答，“我们生活在不远处的绿洲里。小心一点，男人的脾气都不太好。”

 

他们经过了木质的寨门，看见几个赤膊的守卫者对着Vanna行礼，嘴里说着他们听不懂的语言。

 

内置翻译器也好外置翻译器也好，都有一个同样的弱点，那就是要达到可翻译的音量，否则无法识别。

 

Vanna也对着他们行礼。

 

“这个有点像联盟的军礼。”麦考伊说着。

 

“是吗？”作死的舰长-寇克尝试着抬手做了一个联盟军人礼的你好。果然，对方也回了礼，而且表情由原来的警惕变得放松了些。

 

“这不可能。”斯波克面无表情，声无波澜，“之前并没有飞船到这么远。”

 

“Vanna，你又捡什么回来了。”一个穿着黄色衣服，满脸胡子的男人坐在不远处的石椅上。

 

“爸爸，他们是来找那个少年的。”Vanna走过去。

 

“你不该把他们带到驻地来，如果被发现了，恐怕云端城市的那些人不会这么轻易罢休的。”男人责备Vanna擅自做主，“这里都是孩子，如果他们从上面传送下来，那些成年人根本来不及救援。”

 

Anka听出来男人在生气，赶紧跑过去，抱住男人的腿：“爸爸，是我的错，跟姐姐没有关系。”

 

男人温柔地摸摸男孩子的头：“跟姐姐去玩吧，我和他们谈谈。”

 

 

男人引导者三个人来到一小片墓地。

 

“Christopher Pike(克里斯多夫·派克),他还好吧？”男人在石碑上拍了怕。

 

三个人吃了一惊，此刻才真正打量起眼前的男人：浅色皮肤，柔软的波状发，鼻子大而高，唇薄，直颌，面部轮廓清晰，（百度知道里搜的。）除了身材高大和有些称得上较小的契科夫有着鲜明的差异外，其他的，明显属于同一个种族。“那场战斗，我所在的飞船被炸，我和十几个人坐逃生舱来到这个星球，是这些地下人救了我们。”男人回忆着往事。“当时，正值冬季，地表也好地下也好，都没有太多的食物，我们打算像云端城市的主人求取粮食来报救命之恩，结果那些人拒绝的了。我们就自己教他们种植，打猎，帮助他们度过了那个冬天。”“你说的我们，但是为什么就剩你一个？”斯波克抓住了一个重点。“我们教给了比那些人更好更先进的知识给这里的人。”男人说着说着似乎想起了什么，笑了起来，“这里的人，笨了一点，暴躁了一点，但是人很好，很善良，说多了，也就记住了。”只不过这个表情没有过多久，变成了愤怒：“他们不允许，他们自持过高，觉得这些人是下等民，不配学习知识！他们用光谱来破坏我们的免疫力，我当时受伤呆在了地下幸免于难。那些被光谱照过的人，渐渐的身体发黑腐烂死去。可惜当时的一部分人以为是他们神发怒了，因为他们拜了新的神。我和另外一部分人来到这里，两年里我们建立了相对完整的制度，通过环境的遮掩一直这么活着。”“两年？”麦考伊看着他，“那两个孩子不是你的？”“不是，他们的父母拒绝通过光谱刑案，被秘密处死了。他们逃出了云端之城，来到这里。”男人回答。（这个设定是顾问女儿的一句话，说Vanna说话就像破坏者。如果我理解错了，不怪我，都是我看的版本的翻译的锅。） 

 

“契科夫在哪里？”寇克终于有机会说话了。

 

“他当时在矿场给孩子讲飞船和外星，被光谱击中了。我已经给他做了治疗，估计到明天就可以醒了。”男人笑了笑，“照顾他，我可是有经验的了。”

 

“你是库里？”麦考伊只是为了确认。

 

“是。”库里承认了。

 

他在这个星球上两年，想得比较多的是那个孩子有没有被欺负，自己如果被死亡，孩子会哭成什么样。他就像一个漂流在外太空的鲁滨逊，带着一帮星期五，等待着不知道什么时候才会来的现代化船只。

 

“派克已经死了。”寇克看着他的眼睛。

 

“哦。”库里的回应就一个字。

 

长久的沉默。

 

 

让斯考特把麦考伊和契科夫传送回船上后，将自己和斯波克传送到云端城市。库里坚持呆在那里，他告诫寇克：“这一次结盟没那么简单，说不定他们就是冲着你们的科技来的。”

 

“你们？”斯波克觉得这个词很奇怪。

 

“我已经死了，是这些孩子的爸爸。”他指着原处奔跑嬉闹的身影，“这一次，我用帕沙的翻译器给自己的做了一个补充升级，应该可以减少些语言障碍。”

 

“好吧。斯考特准备传送。”寇克和飞船联络。

 

“等等！”一个身影从寇克面前扑上来，抱住寇克，和他们一起被传送了过去。

 

“Vanna！”

 

 

“小姐，你可以下来了。”寇克低头看着有些喘的人形八爪鱼——Vanna。

 

“斯考……”寇克想让斯考特再做一次传送。

 

“舰长……电……干，无……传……”然后就没有声音了。

 

“小心！”斯波克将寇克推了一个趔趄。

 

“嗷。”撞到头的寇克哀嚎一声，“我觉得你想谋杀我，然后和乌乎拉……”

 

“舰长，我没有。”斯波克,似乎在忍耐着什么。

 

“天哪，你被光谱击中了？”Vanna看了一下他的伤口。

 

“不要紧，比瓦肯的紫外线高了百分之二十七，完全可以应付。”斯波克一边说一边看着寇克。

 

寇克仿佛看出了他的意图。连忙摆手：“不不不，我才不会内疚，你要是回不去……你干嘛打我！”他瞪着Vanna，后者刚刚直接一巴掌拍在了他的后脑勺上。

 

“没事，舰长一遇到紧急地事情就会神经兴奋。”斯波克帮寇克解释。

 

“你们跟我来，这里我比你们熟。”Vanna说完，先走了。

 

 

穿街过巷，很快，他们来到了一座废弃的建筑面前。这座楼原来有三层，当时塌了一层。

 

“这是我以前的房子。这座楼原来有三层，当时塌了一层。小心点，说不定这里面的光谱仪还在工作。”Vanna推开门。

 

“光谱仪？”寇克走进去后就明白了。

 

二楼的扶手上有四五把类似于相位枪的装置，不断地左右摆动，发出光线。

 

“造武器的人，当然会把最好的武器先用在自己的身上。”Vanna这句话说得颇为自豪。

 

“跟我来。”Vanna依旧走在前面。

 

 

“你怎在这里？”在推开一个房门之后，Vanna厉声质问着房间里那个和她差不多大的女孩。

 

“Vanna？Vanna！”和Vanna的表现完全不同，女孩子似乎很高兴，“你还活着。”

 

“滚出去！”Vanna似乎根本不想见到这个人。

 

“等一下，她是谁？”寇克问Vanna。

 

“Deoxine，顾问的女儿，Ardana的公主。”Vanna没有看她直接在房间里翻找起来。

 

“Vanna，你父母的事情不是我……”

 

“好了，现在说什么都晚了，他们已经不在了。”Vanna打断了她。

 

 

“他们在这里。”门外传来脚步声和呼喊。

 

“看来，我们都要走了，别再出现在这里！”Vanna告诫她。

 

 

现在，一行人变成了四个。

 

他们在Vanna的带领下，通过了房屋的密道。

 

可惜，在出口的位置被高级顾问堵住了。

 

“你怎么知道密道的？”Deoxine难以置信地看着父亲，“别伤害他们。”

 

“女儿，到爸爸这里来！”Plasus向女儿伸出手。

 

Deoxine向后退了两步：“不要，我不过去！”

 

Vanna一把将她推出了出口：“一定是你说的！”

 

Deoxine还想辩解，就被付清从背后抱住拖到了卫兵的后面。

 

 

“怎么办？”三个人从另一条密道钻出来以后，坐在地上休息。

 

斯波克的伤口已经开始愈合了，有一点点痒，以至于他的眉毛总有点不自觉地抽动。

 

“Vanna，你明明很关心她，为什么要这样对她。”寇克靠近了仿佛睡着的少女。

 

“因为跟着我会很危险。”Vanna机警地朝四周看看，“有人来了，我们该走了。”

 

 

因为麦考伊对三录仪的数据存在疑虑，除了照顾契科夫，还做了数据分析，可是通讯器里的杂音十分的重，根本就没有办法把自己的研究结果传给寇克，只好又一次做了传送。

 

 

“很高兴看见你还活着。”麦考伊看着寇克。

 

“老骨头。”寇克撒丫子跑过去。

 

麦考伊皱皱眉头，嫌弃地看着灰头土脸的寇克：“你几岁了？”

 

“三岁半。”寇克立刻回答。

 

翻白眼，算了，说正事。

 

“我根据三录仪读数，我发现，地表有一种气体，不仅可以抑制植物生长，同时抑制了原住民的大脑发育。”

 

寇克点头，看了看斯波克又看看了Vanna：“可是库里、Vanna却没有被影响。”

 

“这个气体大概覆盖了地表到一米左右的高度，所以孩子们都显得反应迟缓，而当他们长到足够高的时候，大脑再怎么发育都比不上云端城市的住民。后来，成年之后，他们需要工作，去矿场，下矿洞，再一次被气体包围，再一次受到影响，变得暴躁易怒。”麦考伊回答。

 

“他们应该是怕这些人发现这些，才对库里他们赶尽的。”斯波克下结论。

 

“Vanna，你们是什么时候开始建造空中城市的？”寇克问她。

 

“大概，七十年前吧，Deoxine的爷爷说要造一座能飞的城市，帮这些人离开贫瘠的土地，繁重的工作。说来，Deoxine的奶奶好像是自称外星公主。”Vanna回忆着。

 

“看来，有人利用了这些人，又不想兑现承诺，把别人踩在脚底下的感觉的确不错。”麦考伊愤愤不平。

 

“我想去找找Deoxine。”斯波克说。

 

“为什么？”寇克问他，“你的伤口还没好。”

 

“她还是善良的。舰长，不用担心。”斯波克仿佛是在安慰他。

 

“我没担心。”寇克赶紧辩解，然后用自己才听得到声音，“见鬼，他怎么知道。”

 

 

“你是不是还要鞠个躬？”麦考伊在旁边揶揄。

 

寇克目送着斯波克离开的背影，在门口站了也是的确很久时间。

 

“不是，我只是想到了塞波克。你知道了，那一年他比来访团先离开，我追到船坞的时候，只看见一个背影。”那一年，政府为了息事宁人，将寇克的文件年纪改大了两岁。

 

寇克感觉嘴里进了一粒沙子，呸了一下，一点红颜色落到了地上，他赶紧用脚踢了点图进行了掩埋。

 

“咕咕唧唧。”

 

“什么东西？”麦考伊四处找了找。

 

“没什么！”寇克伸手一捞，将一颗蓝色小球握在了手心里。

 

“拿出来！”麦考伊一把抓住他的手，把那颗蓝色的小球从寇克的手心里抠出来，“你不要命了！混蛋，你以为你有几条命！”

 

“麦考伊！”寇克吼了一声，把麦考伊和Vanna吓了一大跳。

 

似乎知道自己说重了，寇克降低了音量：“你以为我是什么？三岁的宝宝？我是舰长，我掌管一整个飞船，不需要穿着宝宝的防护服，我也许需要关爱，但是不是全面笼罩的犹如笼子一样的关心。老骨头，你能不能稍微放些手，我不是弱到什么都要你替我安排。我知道我死过一次，是的，不是每一个人死过一次又能活过来，但是我活过来，而且没有任何心理障碍。那些从死亡边缘站起来的人并不都是脆弱的。我不是你的小女孩，求你。”

 

一次性把话说完，寇克觉得轻松了不少。

 

（我好像把所有人都写崩了。那就再崩一段了吧。）麦考伊有点呆住了，连小蓝球从手心里掉出来都不知道：“我想静一静。”

 

Vanna将寇克拉走了。

 

 

两个人并排坐在台阶上。

 

“寇克先生，你知道的，他们很关心你。”Vanna递给他一杯水，“那个时候，我也觉得我的父母很烦，我想他们把我当成一个成人来看待，而不是总是一句大人说话小孩别插嘴。”

 

“Vanna，其实，我的父亲在我刚出生的时候就去世了。母亲明明不喜欢那片夺走父亲宇宙，却还是要去那里工作，可能是觉得我比那片宇宙更可怕吧。”寇克看着手里的水杯。

 

“麦考伊医生刚刚检查过了，没事的。”Vanna笑了，“不过，他的表情就像是被青春期叛逆的孩子踢了一脚，还不得不去收拾好那个家伙的卧室一样的啊。”

 

“哈哈哈”寇克笑了起来。

 

“父母嘛，总是这样，即使你再怎么证明你已经长大了，他们都会看不见，就看见一个小泥鬼。”Vanna继续说，“对了，别说我没说啊，Deoxine可是喜欢斯波克先生那种类型的啊。”

 

“噗！”寇克一口水全喷出去。

 

“我可以考虑一下，勉为其难地接受你。”似乎怕吓不死寇克一样，Vanna加了一句。

 

“你绝对是想呛死我。”寇克眨巴着泪汪汪的两只眼睛。

 

 

口头上说着不担心，寇克还是拜托Vanna带麦考伊去矿场，看看有没有解决方法。

 

麦考伊看着他最后叹了一口气：“好吧，我放手。”

 

蓝色小球几乎被麦考伊挠秃了，死死地黏在寇克身上不下来。

 

没有人知道这小玩意经历了什么，不过能回来，寇克还是挺高兴的。

 

“你说斯波克会在哪里？”寇克喃喃自语。

 

小球颤抖了一下，咕咕叫了两声，就落到了地上，滚了一米多，看寇克不动，在原地跳了两下。

 

“跟着你？”寇克轻声地说。

 

小球咕咕两声，又滚了点路。

 

“好吧，等等我。”寇克跟了过去。

 

也许是错觉，寇克觉得小球似乎长大了一点。

 

最后他们在一个房门口停了下来。小球弹起来咚咚地在门上撞了几下，然后啪叽又贴回了寇克胸口。

 

“谁？”Deoxine站起来开门。

 

寇克在她开门的同时，闻到了松香的味道。

 

他也顾不得什么，直接走了进去。

 

斯波克躺在那里，双脚腾空，女孩的床根本盛不下他的整个身体。他好像没有意识，腰位置的床单已经被染成了墨绿色。

 

“我已经给他打了绷带，可是……”Deoxine着急地说着。

 

寇克这才注意到她的耳边也有一个崭新的翻译器。果然是公主地位的人，这个翻译器他们一共带来了十七个，这个女孩就有一个。

 

“他的伤口有多大，你有缝合吗？”寇克拆开绷带上的死结的时候就觉得这问题多余了。

 

伤口是光谱灼伤，比之前胳膊上的大得多，根本就是想要斯波克的命。

 

这里根本就没有缝合和疗伤的工具。

 

咕咕，寇克看着一旁滚了的小球。

 

小球像是被吹涨了，鼓了起来，大约到了拳头大小，带毛足有十厘米的直径仿佛整体被谁用力挤压，迅速缩小，多余的气体，将毛充的笔直的，再从毛尖散掉了。蓝色的毛球就像从里带外吹掉了所有污秽，蓝的几乎透明。

 

它似乎舍不得寇克，在被褥上滚了滚，跳上斯波克的伤口，身体软化，渐渐融化，慢慢铺满了整片伤口，那些绒毛扎进了伤口边缘的皮肉里，完美的缝合像是手术医生一样。薄薄的那片蓝膜，轻轻鼓动了两下，就贴服在伤口上了。

 

血止住了。

 

寇克的愤怒值在上升，他要让那个从小云端城市出生，长大，掌权，带着莫名优越感的顾问付出代价。

 

寇克的运气一向都不错，比方说，那么多人，还是一个作风有问题的学生，结果他成了舰长，要是正规途径竞选，就他这和上级不对付的劲，别说舰长，连在地勤组扫垃圾可能都要被丢出去；再比方说，简单点，当时为什么那个房间里那么多人，就他活下来了。

 

所以，他很快在Deoxine的指引下，找到了高级顾问的房间。

 

推门进去，他首先看见的是一个不小的沙盘模型，以及摆放在旁边的二锂水晶废料。

 

每一个国家、组织、甚至个人都有一些秘密的技术和能力。这些能力是不允许被扩散的。二锂水晶的技术就像当初的核武器一样，拥有便是拥有，不会拿来分享。

 

“宇宙是一片神奇的领域。”顾问出现在寇克的背后，“那里有很多我们想不到的东西，比如Zenite，它既可以抑制植物的泛滥生长，也可以制造出大量听话的工蚁。”

 

现在，寇克不想和他说话，他直接冲上去，一拳头打翻了这个顾问。将他的胳膊拧到身后：“斯考特，现在！”他喊了一声。

 

 

这里是矿场。寇克用相位枪造成了矿洞坍塌，和顾问两个人待在充满了Zenite气体的矿坑里已经超过一个小时了。

 

他一遍无聊地玩着手边那些晶莹璀璨的石子，一遍看着顾问在那边哭着要妈妈。

 

天知道，他对Zenite免疫。

 

一开始，顾问还和他你一拳我一脚，不分上下，后来就不对了，以至于让寇克觉得自己再打他就是欺负小朋友。

 

能见证那个家伙的丑态，寇克也觉得出了一口恶气。

 

那好吧，现在最大的问题是，这里面的氧气越来越少，而对面的那位完全没有这个意识。

 

寇克觉得被吵得脑仁疼：“闭嘴！”

 

“吉姆？”麦考伊的声音从通讯器里传出来。

 

有信号，说明可以进行传送了。

 

额，为了防止顾问那帮子人把他传送回去，寇克和顾问边打边滚，一路滚到了最深的地方，失去了所有信号。

 

“很高兴你还活着。”麦考伊那边传来了挖掘机的声音。

 

“你不打算传送我？”寇克问了一个重点。

 

“不是不想，而是不行。”麦考伊的回答有些奇怪。

 

“怎么了？”寇克很奇怪，“难道传送机坏了？”

 

“还真就是传送机坏了。”麦考伊眼前仿佛还晃动着那些乱蹦乱跳的蓝色影子。

 

那些变种竟然小的可以钻进电路，斯考特差点没电死它们。

 

这些东西都他么的从哪出来的。

 

“好吧，斯波克怎么样？”寇克问道第二个重点。

 

“还好，就是失血，还没有醒过来。要不要我先让他们给你开个窗。你那边读数显示含氧量下降很快。”麦考伊语音显得很悠哉。

 

“好吧，我等你。”寇克觉得有什么东西跳过去了。

 

小蓝球在他的面前又蹦又跳，似乎很开心。

 

“嗨，你没事了吗？”寇克一下子捻起来，却失望了。

 

不是的，这个的蓝色比之前的来得深一点。

 

不过它似乎也很喜欢寇克，啪叽一下子黏在寇克的胸口。

 

 

事情结束了。顾问的女儿代替顾问盖下了印章，并且给出承诺，不再打扰库里他们的生活。

 

云端城市迎来了它的第二任女性统治者。

 

看着旁边数云朵的顾问，Vanna向Deoxine道别，两个女孩子说了会话，然后看着寇克和斯波克偷偷地笑。

 

“老骨头，你说它们到底是什么？”寇克看着纸盒里十来个蓝色小球，它们刚刚一拥而上，差点把寇克糊了一脸。

 

麦考伊看着这些处在亢奋阶段的小生命：“鬼知道，这是什么！”

 

斯波克伸出手指逗了一下一颗小球，它像喵咪一样发出了舒服的咕咕声，然后其他一个个扑上来抱住那根手指，求抚摸。

 

这些是送给矿场劳作人们的礼物。

 

如果矿坑里有Zenite，这些小球就会立刻舒展软毛，直径有十厘米。这样他们可以带上面具，防止感染。

 

显然小球舍不得寇克，它们知道自己被留下，一个个瞬间变得很失落，不蹦不跳了，连咕咕声都没有了。

 

“对不起，我拜托你们，等我下次路过，我会来看你们的。”寇克的保证听得自己都心虚。

 

但，小球们很开心。它们咕咕叫着，吵闹着。

 

 

传送回矿场的时候，他们特意让契科夫也一起下来。 

 

“舰……库里！”契科夫想看见新大陆一样，直接蹦了起来，“你还活着！”

 

“是的，小帕沙。”库里仗着比他高揉揉他的头，“长高了。让你担心了。”

 

“库里，你会和我们一起回联盟吗？”契科夫问他。

 

“我？”库里看看周围放下手中工作的孩子，哈哈笑着，“这里有一大帮子星期五瞪着我，我可没胆子。”

 

契科夫笑了笑。

 

库里看到了他眼里的寂默和失落：“好孩子，你会找到一个照顾你的人。对了，”他又加了一句，“你都成年了，不要老想着让别人照顾，偶尔要照顾一下别人。”

 

“哦。”契科夫硬撑着，他想哭。

 

“上次，你的那个绿宝石领带夹我重新镶嵌了宝石，不管送给谁的，你都要确定，你可以送出去，而那个人可以接受。”库里把盒子递过去。

 

“我知道了。”契科夫回答他。

 

“总是知道了，知道了。你记住，你没偷没抢，别害怕，战斗民族？”库里又一次摸摸他的头。

 

“我想我们该走了。”寇克拍拍契科夫的肩膀，看着库里，“下次再见吧。”

 

“等一下，斯波克先生，”库里喊住了他们，“我希望的你的报告里不要出现我的名字。”

 

“我……”斯波克刚开口。

 

“一定没有，这次我来写。”寇克打断了。

 

“吉姆，你不要作死。”麦考伊想要阻止。

 

 

这个事件结束了，然后为了凑字数我补充两个场景。

 

场景一：寇克/斯波克

 

寇克正在泡着澡，在矿坑里呆了三个小时，他觉得自己全身都冒着傻气（Zenite）。一颗深蓝球，跳到了他的鼻尖，滚过嘴唇、下颚、喉结、锁骨、胸口……最后，因为可能是在水里泡发了，拿着痒痒的感觉在肚脐那里停了下来，然后一个透明像水母一样的东西漂在了水面上。

 

同时/

 

斯波克这两天不知道怎么了就像说话要吐金币和蛤蟆一样，只要他一做冥想，就会有一个个小毛球在房间里出现，一开始还是绿色的，到最后变成了蓝色。尽管，他已经很努力的控制自己的思维壁垒，但是很奇怪，他依然可以感受到寇克的温度，味道，心跳。就在刚刚，他还差一点……不要再想了！他好像撞墙，撞晕了拉倒！

 

场景二：契科夫/苏鲁

 

苏鲁看着手里的领带夹，小心翼翼地别在了从衣柜最里面拿出来的那件西装上面。其实 身为船员，即使有什么重大的事件也都是穿着联邦制服的，之所以带着，不过就是告诉自己，一定要再回到那两个最珍贵的人身边，无论发生什么。打开PAD，苏鲁把前两天的对话视频再看一遍。

 

同时/

 

契科夫抱着盒子敲门，苏鲁告诉他门没关，让他进来。契科夫第一眼就看见了领带上酒红色的领带夹，以及视频上的画面。不得不承认，那个欧亚的混血男人，看起来比自己可靠多了。苏鲁有些尴尬的收起了PAD，礼貌地问他有什么事。契科夫抱紧了胸前的盒子，摇摇头，表示看见门没关，进来问问，没事他就走了。苏鲁喊住了他，递给他一个四叶草的黄金挂坠。

 

再加一个

 

场景三：麦考伊、斯考特、乌胡拉

 

斯考特醉醉醺醺，骂骂咧咧地表示一定要给那个迷你电椅上的小球一点点苦头吃。

 

麦考伊拿着手术刀对着因为害怕而像刺豚一样的胀大的小东西比划要从哪里下刀。

 

乌胡拉，好吧，我们的语言天才基本上已经能和它们进行友好亲切的语言交流了。

 

最后：

 

飞船平平静静，安安稳稳地从宇宙飞过。

 

 

终于写完了，猜猜我下一集要开什么脑洞？忘了说了我在随缘居和AO3都会进行更新，三处更新会早会晚，但基本上差不多。


	5. 【星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄第二个番外神创世界（上）（一篇流水账一样的文）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神创世界（一个准备写下一篇产生的想法。也就是一群中二的熊孩子寻找伊甸园的那一集。然后，我就被伊甸园三个字吸引了。）  
> 额，我只看过青少版圣经，这里面的小标题内容都是来自于网络，复制黏贴的，和我没有关系。如果有什么触犯，通知即删。  
> 全程私设，如果有什么不对的地方，就一看而过，不必纠结。

【星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄第二个番外神创世界（上）（一篇流水账一样的文）

上  
1、起初神创造天地。  
1、In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth.  
寇克还记得嬷嬷对他说得话：“上帝与你同在。”  
他并不明白那个看不见的上帝为什么让这位满脸风霜的女人如此虔诚。他只知道，每一次她哭泣的时候，都没有人安慰他。  
上帝创造了天和地，为什么忘记了给他创造一个爸爸。

斯波克第一次听到这句话的时候，脑子翻过一大片方程式。他有大把大把的理由来反驳这句话，可是在看到那个孩子的时候，都忘记了：如果天使存在，那么上帝是不是也存在过。  
是的，很小的时候，他们就论证过上帝是不是存在。

1.2 地是空虚混沌。渊面黑暗。神的灵运行在水面上。  
1.2 And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.  
沙瑞克请了瓦肯的长老来验证儿子的瓦肯精神力，以便决定采取怎样的教育方式，长老却说他的精神力中有一道金色的光泽，并不是纯粹的黑白灰，而且这种颜色已经和他的精神力相互融合，纠结成团，无法剥离，不敢保证是否会污染其他区域。阿曼达的颜色是浅蓝的，沙瑞克尝试着去寻找来源，却发现小儿子对这股精神力保护得很好，防护的罩壳连他都无法突破。

幼小的寇克在哭泣，他不明白为什么母亲会不喜欢他。他牙牙学语，会爬，会走，会跳，偶尔来看他的派克发现了他的不寻常的时候，他已经被疾驰而过的汽车撞进了医院。五岁的寇克告诉派克，他看不见色彩。医疗书上写着一切正常。派克带他却看海上的日出，那时寇克第一次分辨出了什么是颜色，那颜色就像梦里那片的沙漠，都是朱红色的。他抬头问派克：你是谁？那场车祸让他忘记了派克，忘记了和那个长袍小狐狸的约定，那成了一场梦。

斯波克再也找不到那一丝金色的精神力，他拼命地翻找自己的思维，却什么也没有了。他的世界变成了和其他瓦肯人一样的黑白灰了。他难过地要哭了，眼窝里是有液体的，那叫眼泪。

1.3神说，要有光，就有了光。  
1.3 And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.  
派克算是上帝派来的吗？寇克脑袋上的白布还没有拆，身上穿着刚刚参加完婚礼的小礼服，歪着头看着一旁的派克。派克有些奇怪地看着寇克，问他怎么了。寇克瘪了瘪嘴，指了指自己的脑袋，摇摇头，告诉派克自己会不会留下一道疤。医生说寇克的心理受到了伤害，产生了一些应激反应，最坏的结果就是可能做一辈子的哑巴。派克现在在地方上受训，没事就来看看寇克，变着法子让他说话。

阿曼达把蓝色的思维带进斯波克的世界，却被抵抗了。她的丈夫，沙瑞克，很诧异地看着一脸平静的儿子。斯波克的精神壁垒在那丝金色的光消失的时候，发生了坍塌，自我修复十分困难，沙瑞克让他进入了沉睡，来减少坍塌的速度。直达两年之后，斯波克才真正意义上的清醒。  
1:4神看光是好的，就把光暗分开了。  
1:4 And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness.  
寇克在机场送派克。那个又高又帅的叔叔不是自己爸爸这一项认知，让寇克很沮丧。看着那个外来的哥哥和派克说着什么，寇克抱紧了手里的小熊玩具。哥哥坐会旁边的时候，他抬起头看着和自己一样的金色头发，问，你不会离开我我吧。那个时候哥哥是怎么回答的？没有肯定，没有否定，只有三个字，不知道。

斯波克去了灵修的山谷。他的记忆力受了严重的伤害，虽然还在努力地自我重塑，但是却无法记住那些人的名字。他被安排离开父母，进行一段时间的灵修来获取平静的心态。塞波克把他交给守卫的时候，答应他一定会来接他的。塞波克进入过了瓦肯学院，进行更高层次的学习。在那个约定的日子，他没有等到塞波克，因为当他重新回到那个家的时候，塞波克和父亲的战争已经进入白热化。再后来，塞波克以最好的逻辑思维为由办理了校内住宿，直到担任职位也没有回过家。

1:5  
神称光为昼，称暗为夜。有晚上，有早晨，这是头一日。  
And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day.  
寇克上学的第一天是被警察送回家的。倒不是他逃学，也不是迷路。相反，他主动去找的警察。他的继父用有些迷蒙地眼睛看着突然出现的警察离开后，扯着他的衣领警告他，别给他找麻烦。这是他第一次反抗，从此他对那些执法者失去了所有的信心。他把小熊扔到了地上，使劲地踩，踩得棉花都露了出来，然后，他拎着小熊的一只胳膊站在夕阳下，看着远处即将沉没的太阳，拼命地呼喊着派克的名字，仿佛这样，派克就能听见一样。夜幕降临，他的身影被一个路灯拉得变了形。忘了吧，把那个不遵守承诺的大坏蛋忘掉吧。

斯波克的眼睛里有的时候还是会散发感情。这成了别人嘲笑他的资本。他听着，安静地听着，也许是过早接受灵修的缘故，很多时候他都比一般人冷静，除非听到诋毁母亲的话，以及遗弃相关的字眼。说来，他第一次没有因为打人进入校长办公室的原因，不过人类特有的笑里藏刀。他们说不需要听一个杂种的建议，所以他就没有给出建议，然后实验用的火焰舔着了他们瓦肯齐眉流海、长袍，他只是帮忙灭火而已，他第一次发现了“利用”这个词。母亲蹲下来，拉住他的手，告诫他，这是第一次，也是唯一的一次。

谁都知道，有些事情有了第一次，就会有第二次，只不过换了方式，换了个皮。

1:6  
神说，诸水之间要有空气，将水分为上下。  
And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.  
在那家教会孤儿院没有搬走之前，寇克去问过那里最老最老的嬷嬷，怎么样才能够有一个好爸爸。嬷嬷告诉他要先做一个好孩子。他又去问过最老最老的嬷嬷，怎样能够让妈妈参加自己的生日会，嬷嬷告诉他要先做一个好孩子。然后，寇克指着不远处告诉嬷嬷，那里有个孩子在对自己笑。嬷嬷摸着他的头，表情慈祥却又十分严肃，上帝可不喜欢撒谎的孩子。好吧，寇克，觉得他现在首先需要一个好的上帝。

斯波克问过阿曼达，为什么自己会不知不觉的笑，阿曼达捏捏还带着大笑之后的绿晕的耳尖，也许，你曾得过什么重要的东西。斯波克问过阿曼达，为什么自己会不知不觉的哭。阿曼达看着他的眼睛很认真地告诉自己的孩子，也许，你曾丢了什么重要的东西。他努力的回想着连梦里都在拼命地想，最后他只梦见了那颗蓝色的星球，不处模糊的影子，他喊着，那个孩子却跟着其他人一起跑开了。

有些人、事、物，其实他们一直都在，只是我们从来没有知道过。

1:7神就造出空气，将空气以下的水，空气以上的水分开了。事就这样成了。  
1:7And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so.  
被送走的时候，寇克有些遗憾，不知道在遗憾什么，他给所有人都留了地址，却还是固执得往前走，似乎在天的另一边有一个人在等着。  
斯波克尝试着在回到那里，那里已经是钢筋水泥的高楼大厦，那座奇怪的有着尖锐房顶的建筑不见了。

1:8神称空气为天。有晚上，有早晨，是第二日。  
1:8 And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day.  
寇克在那颗破星球上度过的日子要分一分。十分之三是快乐的，十分之三是恐惧的，剩下的的十分之三是绝望，只有那十分之一叫希望。他在那片废墟下面，手臂上连接着针管，红色的液体从他的身体倒流回透明的塑胶管里。他听到有一个声音说，hi，boy，你很勇敢。是的，先生，他知道自己很勇敢，不用你提醒了。  
斯波克的升学考试很顺利，在精神力读取方面更是满格，创造了所在教育所的新高。他坐在那里，看着下面一片黑压压的脑袋，面无表情地拿走了自己的成绩单。他和这些纯血的瓦肯孩子一样，没有对自己获得荣誉的高兴，和自豪。仿佛从今天开始，他就再也没有人性的一面了。   
1:9神说，天下的水要聚在一处，使旱地露出来。事就这样成了。  
1:9And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so.  
寇克在小站等着来接他的人。一位工作人员离开前告诉他，她没有空。她总是没有空。寇克无所谓地晃动着脑袋，眼睛四处张望着。面对着来来往往的行人，寇克长了张嘴，最后放弃地闭上了。一个奇怪的戴着兜帽的人走到他的身边，问他是不是不安。他摇摇头，他没有不安，他只是 得了失语症。风吹过，吹下了那个人的兜帽。寇克眯起眼睛，看着从那只精灵一样的耳尖上散发出来的日光。我们是不是见过？寇克打着手语。  
斯波克回到家。面对着空荡荡的屋子，连平时什么都要批评他两句的父亲也不在家了。他不理解为什么要结盟。他拿了一份阿曼达留下的午餐包，啜饮里面绿色的液体。今天他们学习了有关于那个水蓝色星球的知识。相对于其他人说什么一看见这种星球就觉得要冻死的说法，他却觉得莫名的吸引，如果那些水流流过身体，是什么样的感觉呢  
1:10神称旱地为地，称水的聚处为海。神看是好的。  
1:10 And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good.  
那个人陪着寇克，会帮他做精神抚慰。寇克还是没有办法发出声音。他并不在意，似乎只要那个人陪着自己，就没有什么好在意的。他喜欢看着这个陌生的外星球的来客，他觉得自己仿佛在哪里见过，这种感觉很好，就仿佛自己并不是孤独的一个人。  
斯波克一个人起床，吃饭，上学，吃饭，上学，回家，吃饭，睡觉。瓦肯长老对沙瑞克离开前的申请做出了审查，这段时间，阿曼达成了审查对象，如果审查通过，她就可以使用沙瑞克的家族姓氏，对外也可以称为大使夫人。  
似乎，一切都是好的，是的，都是好的。

1:11神说，地要发生青草，和结种子的菜蔬，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。事就这样成了。  
1:11And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so.  
第三天，那人对寇克说，你该跟我走。寇克歪着头看着他。那人在这个青涩如夏果的孩子额头留下了一个浅浅的吻，这是人类的交流方式，那人想要孩子明白他的意思。寇克呆呆地看着他，有些不知所措。寇克看着窗外，已经三天了，那个男人应该是不想来接自己了。但是，寇克摇摇头，虽然他知道这是他的一个机会，但是他依旧摇头。  
斯波克收到了兄长的信息，简单的一个字：“无”。

1:12于是地发生了青草，和结种子的菜蔬，各从其类，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。神看着是好的。  
1:12 And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
虽然，寇克拒绝了。但是那份关怀带来的温暖在不断地滋生，让他依赖。他会有事没事就去招待那个人的住所附近看看，如果那个人拐进了巷子，他一定会跟上去，然后有些羞涩的打一声招呼。那个人跟他讲那颗外星球的风土人情以及气候变化，偶尔也会担忧地看着他。

因为爱上而妒忌，因为妒忌而隐瞒。一切就像事前说好的那样顺理成章。无花果树下，塞波克看着枕在自己大腿上睡得犹如幼猫的少年，手指按压在了他的面颊上。寇克歪了歪了头，翻了一个身。塞波克看着少年的后脑勺，惊觉自己越距得太过了。

斯波克再一次进行了冥想。他的确该为自己的下一步打算了，还有两年他就要完成学业，面临着是否进入瓦肯更高阶的学院的选择。那种人类称之为的不安，已经很久没有打扰过他了。

1:13有晚上，有早晨，是第三日。  
1:13 And the evening and the morning were the third day.  
早上好，寇克看着眼前的人。终于他鼓起勇气和这个人打了一声招呼。今天，他穿了一件新衣服，为了新的一天。  
斯波克拿着那件非常有地球特色的毛衣，这是母亲为了他编制了一个瓦肯周期的。毛衣很合身。  
1:14神说，天上要有光体，可以分昼夜，作记号，定节令，日子，年岁。  
1:14 And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:  
那一天，寇克恐怕一辈子不能忘记了。不是因为幸福和快乐，而是因为不幸和悲伤。世界那么大，人和人又是那样的不同。塞波克将他压在墙壁和自己之间的时候，快门声拍下了他那一瞬间的窘迫和惊讶。相机背后的人看着他们，仿佛等到了什么伟大的时刻。塞波克将他护在身后，他紧紧地抓着塞波克的胳膊，瑟缩在阴影里。  
斯波克觉察到了自己神经末梢抽搐散发出的刺痛感。他隔绝了这种感觉，他回答着长老的提问。在这里，他决定了自己未来的走向。

1:15并要发光在天空，普照在地上。事就这样成了。  
1:15 And let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so.  
寇克看着塞波克，对方面无表情的看着他。那些人将那张照片作为新闻或者是丑闻发到了网络上，上亿的浏览量。这引起了轩然大波，人类做出了各种评论，甚至上升到游行。寇克求救般地看着塞波克，对方的表情至始至终都是冷漠的。为什么呢？（插一句：我说过我不喜欢笔下的人渣，纯种瓦肯人，你能指望他有什么表情？有句话叫情人眼里出西施，当你喜欢一个人的时候，即使他骂你是猪也是甘之如饴的吧。）  
斯波克的神经抽痛着，长老做了检查，并没有异样，只是因为高强度的训练造成神经疲惫，休息就好了。斯波克拒绝了，他必须更快地完成一切，仿佛已经有什么等不及他了。

1:16于是神造了两个大光，大的管昼，小的管夜。又造众星。  
1:16And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also.  
寇克无法说眼前的人是骗子，他一直知道自己和这个人是不认识的。塞波克最终还是告诉了寇克，那个和他有着约定的是自己的弟弟。寇克咬着自己的手背，他手腕上的红色痕迹还没有褪去。塞波克想要抱抱他，寇克拒绝了。他觉得自己在外面的时间已经够久了，该回家了。就算那个男人不会来接他，就算妈妈总是很忙，他都要回家了。最后，他请塞波克帮个忙。周遭环境的确对人的影响很大的了，他想他也是不会再去喜欢那片天空了。

斯波克觉得自己突然一下子空了，不止是思想，还有身体，他敢确定他有那么一两秒钟连心跳都停止了。   
1:17就把这些光摆列在天空，普照在地上。  
1:17And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth,  
寇克让塞波克帮忙，让自己记住在那颗破星球上的经历，却隔绝了恐惧。他本来想要体验一次死亡的，塞波克没有答应。所以，他提出了预备的这个。或者说，他的正真目的就是这个，他要隔绝了恐惧，他要隔绝所有自己的软弱，无论是面对那个什么将军，还是那个闯进自己家庭的男人。他两只手紧紧地攥着自己的手腕，直到在塞波克的引导下完全放松。

斯波克最后一次在瓦肯星球上的架，打得酣畅淋漓。面对着严肃的长老们，他同样是面无表情地回答着问题。最后，在他是否能离开瓦肯这个问题上，全数通过。所以等到为期一年的基础培训完成以后，他就可以去星舰学院了。  
1:18管理昼夜，分别明暗。神看着是好的。  
1:18 And to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good.  
寇克在基地呆了差不多一个月，哥哥才带着已经怀胎8个月的准嫂子来接他，并且告诉他，那个男人因为酒驾被拘留了。他不在意，实际上，他对于自己的哥哥也没有表现出太多的情绪。乔治没有在意，他一接到信息，就跑来了，新城市在建设中，他和奥瑞兰都基本上一天到晚泡在工地和实验室，所以还没有听到更多，只是以为弟弟还在那场惨绝人寰的屠杀中没有缓过来。  
根据选择的针对性， 斯波克的基础培训开始了，知识对他们来说已经足够了，他们所要适应的是地球上的气候环境，饮食差异，当然也包括一些生命周期的差异。的确，他们不是学习，而是适应。那里没有耀目的日光，那里的温度不太稳定，热得时候超过了瓦肯最高气温，冷得时候可以直接冻伤他们的血管。斯波克很好得适应了模拟环境，甚至编写出一套程序。  
1:19  
有晚上，有早晨，是第四日。  
And the evening and the morning were the fourth day.  
再踏上这片土地，对寇克来说恍若隔生。他抬头看着兄长，比他高出半个身子的人，怒视着鼻头上因为醺酒而发红的男人。忍耐，只有忍耐，我们找不到其他监护人，而你名义上的监护人还活着，谁收留你都是犯罪。寇克笑笑，他无所谓，他已经不在乎自己会有怎么样的遭遇，大不了以牙还牙，以眼还眼。你和我，都不要好过。  
斯波克递交的最终申请，顺利通过了。他穿戴整齐，站得笔直。  
1:20  
神说，水要多多滋生有生命的物，要有雀鸟飞在地面以上，天空之中。  
And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven.  
寇克简直爱死现在的生活了。自从他把那辆车子永远地送进地狱之后，自从那个男人被他的疯狂吓坏了之后，他彻底的自由了。不过，他还是孩子，他和那个男人彼此抵抗着，难受着。男人克扣他的零用钱，他喝光了男人的酒，男人在外面和女人幽会，他就把照片发到了报社。男人如果打他，他会顶着一脸的伤痕上学，去教堂，然后在没有人的时候用刀子把男人的西服、夹克划成布条。

阿曼达传来消息，表达了最高权力机构对塞波克做出的裁决：驱逐。她希望他能够做出反对陈述。斯波克只是回答知道了。阿曼达生气对着屏幕大喊大叫，要是能冲破屏幕，这个女人一定会修理他一顿。每个人都应该有自己适应的环境，这是斯波克的陈述。  
1:21神就造出大鱼和水中所滋生各样有生命的动物，各从其类。又造出各样飞鸟，各从其类。神看着是好的。  
1:21 And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
寇克有的时候还会想起那个下午，他第一次和一个女孩发生了关系，那天下午的天蓝的好像要滴下来一样。卡罗尔（老舰长儿子的妈妈）骑在他的身上给他一个湿漉漉的吻。卡罗尔的母亲几乎是将他从床上揪下来，而胖墩墩的男人给了他断了两根肋骨的恩赐。在医院里，偷偷来看他的卡罗尔坐在对面，微笑着、互相看着对方整整一个下午。卡罗尔告诉寇克，她是他最后一个男人的时候，寇克用没有受伤的手挠挠头，你是我第一个女人。  
斯波克踏足这片土地，水土不服是肯定。他总是能听到敲门的声音，和濒临死亡的呼吸声。他做了冥想，探究这些幻觉的起始之地。那里已经纠结在一起的金色丝线在在那里犹如金蛇狂舞一样，他尝试着去接近、安抚，对方却颇具有攻击性。不，你是谁？你从哪里来？你要到哪里去？然后，他听到了一阵哭声，哭得仿佛下一秒就会断气。斯波克能感觉到自己的心跳在加速，停下！停下！  
1:22神就赐福给这一切，说，滋生繁多，充满海中的水。雀鸟也要多生在地上。  
1:22And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply in the earth.  
寇克最终还是没有离开那个住了十几年的城市。他在角落里，靠着墙，缓解身上的疼痛。头向后仰，金色的头发蹭到了墙壁，灰尘落到了眼睛里。只有在这个时候，寇克才会想起回家。  
塞波克最后给斯波克的信息是：原始。很奇怪的信息。

1:23有晚上，有早晨，是第五日。  
1:23And the evening and the morning were the fifth day.  
寇克看着升起的太阳，用尽全力的嘶吼，知道他发现自己能够发出简单的音节。

新的课程开始了，不再是作为学员，而是教员。他提交了自己编写的程序，并自己做了演示。这样的结果显然是让人不理解的。斯波克解释说这是要指挥者面对恐惧。   
1:24神说，地要生出活物来，各从其类。牲畜，昆虫，野兽，各从其类。事就这样成了。  
1:24And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so.  
在所有人的眼里，寇克就是一个会勾引好女孩，带坏好男孩的人品渣滓。甚至有人在背后偷偷议论他是不是被太空辐射照坏了脑子。面对他稀奇古怪的过敏经历，有的人还觉得他的父亲是不是一个接盘侠。寇克不置可否，他就是这样的人，有什么错呢？

斯波克得到了全额的支持，他将程序扩大了。几个现役的舰长也没有逃过全灭的结果。将军们商量了一下，不仅提升了他的军阶，还将这个学员的最高挑战项目，通过的人，可以直接做为后备舰长。这是个谎言，斯波克，没有揭穿。

1:25于是神造出野兽，各从其类。牲畜，各从其类。地上一切昆虫，各从其类。神看着是好的。  
1:25 And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
物以类聚，人以群分。很快，寇克就找到了他的群组。这群年轻人，平均年龄十八岁，最小的那个是一个少了两根手指的女生，她对着寇克举着手，这就是乖孩子的代价。寇克递给她一杯酒，坏女孩？让我看看你能有多坏？

斯波克油亮亮的头发，高挑的身材，尖尖的耳朵，在这场研讨会上简直成了一个风景点。每个人都会特意到他身边绕一圈，最后由于在席人员的心不在焉，导致会议无法继续，他选择半途退出会议。  
1:26神说，我们要照着我们的形像，按着我们的样式造人，使他们管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，1:26地上的牲畜，和全地，并地上所爬的一切昆虫。  
And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth.  
派克说来宇宙吧。寇克的鼻血已经变成了干涸的鳞片状，他看着视频里的人，摇了摇头。见鬼，上帝是不是最近没事可干，怎么就又想起了他了。派克说来宇宙吧。寇克看着手里的小模型。上帝，你真得觉得我很喜欢你吗？  
契科夫，十四岁。他看着斯波克瓦肯式的锅盖头和旁边的女孩子低声说着什么。这是联邦的少年计划的第一批参与者。他们年纪不大，但都是地球意义上的天才。斯波克对他们的进行精神的映射，留下了两个。斯波克再一次尝试着和那团自顾自纠结的金色精神线体交流，效果不大。  
1:27神就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。  
1:27 So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them.  
看着照片上那张微笑的脸，寇克敬了一杯酒。如他所愿，自己长得很挺像他的。也如他所愿，母亲坚强如铁，儿子……算是永远打不死吧。寇克看着那张照片，看着，看着，直到眼睛发酸，也不想挪开眼睛。他第一次，问自己的父亲，自己该怎么办。要是你还在，你会怎么办，可是，你不在，我又该怎么办。

斯波克再一次拒绝回到瓦肯，进入更高教育学府的建议。他通过视屏向沙瑞克表示自己打算长期进驻在学院里，短期之内无法回家。昨天，女孩子来跟自己打退出报告。这是不合乎逻辑的，他们的实验已经到了最后收尾阶段，这个时候应该是要坚持下去的。契科夫也请了两天假，回来的时候，多了一个每天接送他的人。他将自己的疑惑提交到了上面，并且和来参观的派克进行了交流。无法理解。派克用一种他不理解也是理所当然的态度告诉他，这就是欺凌。

1:28神就赐福给他们，又对他们说，要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地。也要管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，和地上各样行动的活物。  
1:28And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth.  
派克告诉他这两天来找他。寇克眯着眼睛看了半天信件，才确定这不是开玩笑。见鬼，他可没有记得自己答应过什么。他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，给自己到了一杯水。站在盥洗室的镜子面前，看着对面显得有些惨白的脸，他歪了歪头，彻夜的酒精麻痹，让他有些游离不在状态。What！他不顾自己一脸的泡沫，再一次扑回床上。派克要来看他！什么鬼！

斯波克觉得实验完成过后应该是安静地休息，而不是到处跑，把自己再累一遍。派克是去招生，他去做什么。如果按照他从来接受的教育标准，学院里有一半人都是不合格的！降低标准，显然违背了他的逻辑思维，所以他拒绝了。他跟阿曼达表达了自己的想法，阿曼达只能告诉他，如果不能适应人情，那就做好自己。如果有什么冲突，相信他大使儿子这个身份还是可以承受的。

1:29  
神说，看哪，我将遍地上一切结种子的菜蔬和一切树上所结有核的果子，全赐给你们作食物。  
And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you it shall be for meat.  
看啊，有美女。黑色珍珠一样的女人，性感地包裹在红色的织物里面。他靠过去，背后是“bad girl”的嘘声。他对着那个舔着身边女孩耳廓的女人比了一个中指。感谢老天爷，给了他一张男女老少皆宜的脸，不过面对女人特别明显的白眼，他非常的在意。英雄救美？额，现在跑路还来得及吗？

去一个郊外城市放松心情？派克的这个提议算是符合逻辑。在一个高压环境里呆久了，的确要换一个视野开阔的地方。他把实验室整个交给了契科夫，把那个孩子乐得分不清东南西北，一整天晕晕乎乎地不是撞人就是撞柱子。乌乎拉是他的公开课学生之一，她高傲如黑天鹅，智商、情商皆是佼佼。有同阶级的教员开玩笑说过，不知道什么样的男生才可以入她的眼。但是很显然，不是眼前这一个。  
1:30至于地上的走兽和空中的飞鸟，并各样爬在地上有生命的物，我将青草赐给它们作食物。事就这样成了。  
1:30 And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so.  
对于寇克来说，在“bad girl”面前丢面子不亚于在妈妈桑面前脱了裤衩却没要姑娘一样。这两三年，他们的友谊净化到了互相“帮助”的地步。“bad girl”还打算问他借个种子，她说她喜欢金色头发。所以，在派克离开后，“bad girl”拍拍他的肩膀，指了指不远处带着兜帽，正在目不转睛看着他的奇怪人物，示意他要不要去挑战一下。“bad girl”明显感觉到自己的好哥们全身僵化了，她疑惑得看着寇克。后者端起桌子上的酒，猛灌了几口全部喝完，然后落荒而逃了？

斯波克目光跟随者那个几乎夺门而出的背影，金色的头发？他迅速将一阵不明所以的刺痛隔绝。酒精对瓦肯人不起作用，在口味方面倒还算是可以。  
1:31  
神看着一切所造的都甚好。有晚上，有早晨，是第六日。  
And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day.  
寇克侧躺着，面对着墙壁：墙壁上的一角有一个简笔画的星舰，圆嘟嘟的飞碟头，十分可爱。这是“bad girl”一年多前画的。她现在是一个小有名气的插画师。去吧，去吧，只有在那里，你才能找到你所想要的。他的脑中有人在这么对他说着。“跟我走，到我这来。”那个身影，那个声音，不断得诱惑着他。“bad girl”敲他的门，斜靠在墙上，给他看手里的啤酒。他们无言地对饮着。这个给你，女人丢了一个东西给他：飞船模型。滚吧，混蛋，你骨子里就是对未知的事物充满好奇，那干嘛不滚到那些更加神奇的地方？寇克夸张地问她，难道她要一个变异的太空茄子？

斯波克的精神不稳定。倒不是自己的，而是那团金色的线团。它正偷偷摸摸地以自己的速度，缠绕他的神经末梢。契科夫盯着数据看了一天，看得头晕眼花，看什么都是一团团的了。派克顺便来看看这个小天才过得怎么样。当然，他是特意来斯波克有没有怎么样。很好，看上去两个人都过得不错。

寇克开着摩托车，虽然他可以选择飞行模式，但是他还是喜欢用迅速旋转的车轮来激起灰尘来。看着眼前巨大的船体，寇克的灵魂中升腾了强烈的渴望。他会成功的。在地球上的最后一通电话打给了觊觎他的小公寓已久的女人，他除了带着那点少得可怜的信用点，潇洒地连摩托车都送了人。嘿嘿，看到了更好的，谁在乎现在的，反正派克会安排好一切。  
至少有一样，他从来没变过，对于挑战，他从来不怯战。


	6. 星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第20集）

1、就是寻找伊甸园的那个故事

2、因为是十年前，那么那群熊孩子的年纪设定为最大的十八岁（就是剧中契科夫的前任），最小的十二岁（这个随便那一个都行）。

3、本来想写完了再找人物名字的，最终放弃了，将就一下吧。

4、里面的病症反应都是我编的。

故事背景：那位雄性的“伤寒玛丽“被警察发现了，移交到负责关押和治疗像他这种带菌的星球。因为之前他是教授和老师，所以几个近距离接触的孩子也被一齐送过去做隔离治疗（是的，就是那群熊孩子）。

好吧，负责这次押运的就是企业号（除了它还有谁/不是它，我写啥。）

正文：

斯波克有个发现，就是自从那批人上船之后，寇克开始变得坐立不安。

当没有寇克轮班的时候，或者当他去轮班的路上，他总是看见寇克站在监押室的单向玻璃前，看着里面因为愤怒而声嘶力竭到身心疲惫昏昏欲睡的孩子们。

在交接过程中，出了一点纰漏，那个大使的孩子突然将反抗起来。他挥舞着不知道从哪里冒出来的刀片，挣扎中，不仅仅划伤自己，也划破了乌乎拉的防护服，以至于连乌乎拉都要被隔离监控至少七天。

虽然寇克没有参加交接，但是麦考伊本着宁可多逮一个，也不能错放的原则把寇克放进了体检名单——反正这小子的定期体检也要到期了。

不过，寇克拒绝麦考伊医生的身体检查。

“我没有问题。”寇克一边咬着苹果，一边仰着头，“我都没机会接触他们，交接仪式是斯波克去的，去检查他！”  
“可是，你到底在想什么？你看上去心事重重。”麦考伊难得的和颜悦色，但是从发抖的手可以看出他已经在发飙的边缘。

这是来取第三批船员体检报告的时候他打开门看到的场景。

“嗨，斯波克，乌乎拉还有两天观察期就好了。“寇克似乎怕他说什么一样，提前打招呼。

就在昨天，寇克站在玻璃前和斯波克打了一招呼。

一个很尴尬的被用来转移话题的招呼。

 

有的时候，寇克真得很怀疑斯波克是不是有着食肉动物那样柔软的脚垫，为什么走起路来都没什么声音。

 

等他发现他的大副靠近而转头的时候，太阳穴擦过了瓦肯人的手指。宛若雷暴一样的声响在两位的脑海里炸开，不禁都后退了半步。寇克笑得有些不自然：“你好。”

 

寇克不确定斯波克有没有窥视到什么。麦考伊把报告递给斯波克，然后对着斯波克指了指寇克：“你知不知道他怎么了？”

 

斯波克望了一旁心不在焉地寇克，摇摇头：“不知道。

 

斯波克也有心虚。如果瓦肯有心虚这个词的话。

 

他没有窥视到什么，他也不是在为自己窥视的这件事而心虚。

 

或者说，他不是心虚，而是担心。

 

瓦肯人的手指是双方交换思想的另一种途径，也就是说，这是双向的。

 

不过，这个仅仅对于那些还不能很好的使用这项技能的瓦肯人来说的，像斯波克，或者说昨天之前的斯波克，他可以很好的在读取别人思维的时候，稳固自己的思想屏障，防止对方的窥视。

 

但是，昨天，当他看到皱着眉头看着玻璃里面孩子的寇克，不知不觉伸出了手指。

 

当暖流冲击他的思维的的时候，他根本就来不及竖起屏障。

 

不过，他也不担心寇克在他的意识里发现了什么。

 

一些他自己也不知道的东西。

 

瓦肯人在没有进行彻底的修行之前，并不是没有感情。他们只是压制，这种压制成了传统，传统到他们自己都不知道那藏着感情的盒子里有什么。

 

他所担心的是寇克如果有所回应，他要怎么做。

 

他有一半人类血统，比起纯种的瓦肯人家长的教育，他的母亲，阿曼达无数次描述了那种美丽浪漫的关系。

 

是的，他隐约知道那是什么，但是这是不合乎逻辑的。

 

麦考伊耸耸肩，自嘲地笑了一下：“我是傻了，怎么问你。”

 

他是不是忘了，前两天，寇克还在抱怨，斯波克看见他就躲。

 

虽然，之后斯波克有解释是怕把病毒传染给寇克，但是麦考伊表示不想说什么。

 

 

寇克是和斯波克一起从医疗湾出来的。

 

斯波克要去安排第五批和第六批的体检，以及通知乌乎拉她的检查结果。

 

寇克则是接到了小舰宠，契科夫的讯息：那群人中有一个他认识的女孩。

 

早慧的孩子可能都有些早熟。

 

寇克听完契科夫的话，有些揶揄地朝旁边的苏鲁努努嘴。

 

两个十三四岁的孩子中间那纯的几乎像水的恋情，让寇克差点没有笑到一口水喷出来。

 

什么，两个人就真得在草地上谈了一下午的数学、物理，都没干点别的？

 

什么，两个人就在小旅馆的小房间里讲了一天的相对论，都没干点别的？

 

他好想摸摸这个俄罗斯小熊的头，安慰一下眨巴这一双无辜的眼睛，拼命瞪着自己的人。

 

“我想和她谈一谈，也许，可以改变一下她的想法。”契科夫绞着衣角。

 

那个Sevrin博士不仅到传染病毒，还到处撒播他那有问题的思想。

 

 

麦考伊看着寇克又看了看契科夫：“十五分钟。”

 

契科夫点点头，谢谢麦考伊，拿着条子去找守卫了。

 

“这些孩子身体的病菌严重吗？”寇克拿一包麦考伊为那些孩子准备的小零食。

 

可能是有个女儿，作为爸爸的麦考伊这次本能地带一些补充能量的小零食。

 

“不是很严重，实际上，这种病毒主要是传染成人，孩子们倒要好一些。”麦考伊忍住想要夺下零食的冲动，“成人接触到的磁波更加的多。还有就是短时间不会二次传染，这有点像感冒。”

 

（原谅我不知道那病毒到底是啥，私设感染了这个病毒的人对本来无害的磁波产生过敏反应，就像橘子加海鲜会生砒霜一样，轻度注意，稍重的就医吃药和保护自己就可以了，但是严重得会要命。）

 

“所以，还有救。”寇克好像松了一口气。

 

 

契科夫打开门的时候，看着席地而坐的人，有些局促。

 

“你找谁？”显然看惯了一张张严肃的脸尤其是麦考伊医生那张随时要骂人的脸，这个人很有趣。孩子们转过头来看他。

 

“我找LRINA”契科夫有些不安。

 

“哦，LRINA……，他来找你？“大使的儿子扯了扯背对着契科夫的女孩的衣服，”你们什么关系？“

 

“帕维尔，很高兴再见到你。“女孩对他的态度有些隔阂。

 

“LRINA，我们换一个地方说话。“契科夫看着其他人探究的眼神，有些不自在。

 

“好的。“LRINA愉快地答应了。

 

 

聊天室里，契科夫递给了LRINA一杯水。

 

“不，我不喝复制机中出来的水。“LRINA立刻拒绝了。

 

“没关系的，麦考伊医生说你身体里的病毒已经好了，没关系的。“契科夫试图劝说她。

 

“没关系？帕维尔，你还真喜欢这个词。“女孩嘲讽地看着他，”那个时候你也是这么说的。

 

“我……”契科夫无法反驳。

 

女孩倒也没有太为难他：“你现在在什么职位，是研究室还是讯息室。”  
“领航员。”契科夫回答。

 

“我以为，以你的体质只能呆在那些地方，你知道，那时候比我还要矮一点。”女孩仿佛在想着过去的时光。

 

“LRINA，你为什么不能离开那个Sevrin博士，你是一名科学家，不是一个神学者。”契科夫不想绕弯子。

 

“不，帕维尔，你知道吗？你错了。”女孩绕过桌子，走到他的身边，“我们需要的不是那些什么技术，而是思想。“

 

“你不是说，要和斯波克的母亲一样，去各种星球吗？“契科夫还抱着些希望。

 

女孩伸手捧住他的脸：“我现在难道不是吗？我要去一个伊甸园，最初，最原始的地方。“

 

契科夫看着这她的眼睛，仿佛又看见了那个对未知事物十分狂热的女孩。

 

他们可以为了一个实验结果，两天两夜地不眠不休——在孩子成长中最需要睡眠的那段时间。

 

不同的是，这一次她走错了方向。

 

“帕沙？”有声音在门口响起。

 

“苏鲁？”契科夫根本没有注意到女孩失望的眼神，同样也没有注意到，女孩刚刚想要轻吻他的动作。

 

他有些慌张地站起来。

 

“所以，你没事吧？”苏鲁关心地看着他，又用警告的眼神望了LRINA一眼。

 

“有什么事吗？”契科夫尴尬地转移话题。

 

“阿姨说她给你传送了一本你要的书，但是你的通讯系统出故障，就只好传到我这里了。”苏鲁的回答无可挑剔。但是，跟随他的安全员却穿着防护服。

 

呃……好像是早上起猛了头晕，一杯水洒到了机器上。契科夫本来想自己搞定的，结果想着和LRINA的事情，就耽搁了。

 

“LRINA，我希望你再想想。”契科夫对一旁表情有些冷漠的女孩子说。

 

“帕维尔，以前我以为至少我还有你，现在，我们不在一条路上了。”说完这些话，LRINA头也不回地出去了。

 

那名安全员跟了过去。

 

契科夫有些不知所措，他看着苏鲁。他觉得苏鲁不会为了一本书特意来找自己。

 

苏鲁歪着头看着他，最后以命令的语气对契科夫说：“马上去麦考伊那边做检查。”  
“为什么？”契科夫不理解，“她已经没事了。”

 

“她也是。”苏鲁的回答不近人情。

 

 

麦考伊差点没把医疗湾给毁了。

 

“把那个家伙给我丢下飞船！我再也不要看见他！“他几乎是咆哮的。

 

契科夫确认感染。那么其他人呢？那些和她接触过的呢？浩大的工程从头来一遍，谁都会抓狂的。

 

LRINA的高智商足以碾压大半个飞船人。几句甜言蜜语，就让人晕头转向了。

 

乌乎拉刚出隔离间就得到这个消息。她给契科夫传达这个消息的时候，看着契科夫乖乖的表情，差点没想去掐死那个丫头。

 

反正，老娘最近都不会感染，我怕你啊！

 

 

病菌为了存续和扩散会在感染者里面找合适的寄生体，然后再去感染其他生物。有一点，这种病菌只会通过体液传染，途径包括汗液，唾液，泪液，血液以及性接触，空气中无法传播。

 

LRINA知道自己已经是一个带菌者了，所以她骗过了检查的医生。

 

只要活着的，就是会有自私这个词。不害怕孤独，却害怕孤独而死。这也许是那个Sevrin博士的初衷，同是也被LRINA继承了。

 

寇克他们犯了一个错误：他们把她和那些孩子关在一起，那些孩子会因此而病情严重。

 

 

“舰长！”契科夫看着玻璃外的寇克和斯波克，很开心地跟他们摇着手。

 

乌乎拉回过头，看着把手里的餐盘放下，几步走到了玻璃前面，放下阻隔用的防护帘之后，才打开墙上的对话器。

 

 

因为窗帘的缘故，契科夫看上有那么一点点模糊。

 

“嗨，怎么样？”寇克跟他打招呼，尽量让自己的声音愉快一点。

 

“很好。麦考伊医生说我还有一个星期就好了。”契科夫眼睛亮亮的。

 

 

其实，谁知道呢？

 

这就像感冒，有的好了，有的却会发展。

 

不过，人总会向好处看。

 

 

大概，一个小时的聊天。

 

 

当他们愉快地聊天的时候，麦考伊焦头烂额地自己看着数据。

 

那些孩子经过隔离，有两个已经痊愈，被允许小范围活动。

 

他们来自不同的星系，种族，不过可以肯定的他们的智商都是颇高的。也许，这些高于其他同年人的智商，让他们与众不同，才会被排挤，才会被几句话给拐走。

 

这让他想起了，飞船上最特殊的两位。这艘颠簸的小船上，他们会不会也被特殊、孤独的感觉包围，然后就轻易地被打动，拿着相位枪，反叛他们，把可怜的寇克丢到小岛上去，就和上次一样。

 

（原谅一下医生，额，不，我的脑洞。能想到爱丽丝梦游仙境的医生，会不会想到一些别的童话，比如海盗。）

 

 

苏鲁犹豫要不要把自己的植物园变成蔬菜地。

 

实际上，他的植物园有一大半种的就是蔬菜。这个主要看种植者的心态。

 

本来不是的，但是也不知道为什么慢慢就变成这样了。可能主要是飞船上实在没什么吃的。

 

“这个黄色的小果子真可爱。“女孩（这个就是他们个个击破的时候，那个要拿下苏鲁的女孩）用手指轻轻地戳着那颗鸽子蛋大小的黄色果实，”它好香。“

 

“这个是小番茄。可以吃的，你要不要试试。“苏鲁最后还是忍痛摘掉了自己种的花椰菜。

 

“恩。“女孩小心翼翼地用两根手指捏住，结果一用力，将水分饱满的果实捏得有些变形，出现了一条裂口。

 

浅黄的汁水从裂口流了出来，女孩子尝试着用舌尖沾了一点，有些吃惊：“酸酸的？“

 

（好吧，写黄色小番茄的原因，是因为我爹种了，可以卖到5块钱一斤。是的，我爹就是一个多才多艺的万用老农民，农林牧副渔，没有一样不会的。可惜，有时候人算比不过天算以及他人心算，所以目前的状况就是有吃有喝余钱……点点。）

 

“你吃这个。颜色深一点，均匀一点的。“苏鲁把手里地递过去。

 

这颗颜色更接近于橘黄色，绿色的柄轻轻一拨，就掉了，留下一个微微发白的小坑。

 

女孩也不客气，真个往嘴里一塞。

 

咬在光滑的表皮，轻轻一用力，有那么一点点酸的汁水在舌头上打了一个旋，还没被遗忘，它就开始变甜，像花蜜一样的甜，肉质有些沙，嚼了一下两下，它的香气不仅仅停在嘴里，而是感觉真个人都是被这种味道充盈着。

 

（额，我第一次吃了十几个……真得很好吃，它不及圣女果甜，但是，那种田间地头刚刚采下来的，绝对比超市里的香。）

 

苏鲁有些宠溺地看着她，想象着迪莫拉将来会不会也这样。不过，他要再不讲话，估计这丫头会把它全部吃光。

 

“好了，别全吃了，给你的朋友留一点。”苏鲁看着偷偷打嗝的女孩子，把手里的小筐子递过去。

 

 

“蔬菜沙拉……”寇克觉得自己出现幻觉了，他看见玻璃里面的契科夫正皱着眉有一叉子没一叉子地戳着面前盘子里面的东西。

 

“飞船上怎么会有这么一大盘的蔬菜沙拉……”他想起午饭的时候自己复制机里出来的食物。

 

“你们真够悠闲的！”麦考伊把一叠报告递到斯波克手里，“要是有研究说你们也有磁场，苏鲁会让你们彻底消失。”

 

额……寇克脑补苏鲁出现那些老头老太太看到那些关于添加剂的说法后的惊恐脸。

 

“舰……”契科夫发现他们了，兴奋维持一秒就在麦考伊医生警告的眼神中，继续戳着面前的盘子。

 

麦考伊威胁完契科夫，又开始了他的日常——找他们舰长的茬。

 

不怪他，就在刚才，面对LRINA的言语诱惑什么的，他们的舰长竟然面不改色，难得的没有作。

 

论调戏与反调戏及调戏未遂的区别

 

“吉姆？你有什么不舒服么？”他问着。

 

寇克觉得自己要随时准备开溜。

 

 

好在查普尔护士的惊叫声及时化解了尴尬。

 

他们飞奔到医疗。

 

孩子们分成了两队，分别对峙着。地上一片狼藉，空气中弥漫着番茄酸酸的味道。查普尔给受伤的孩子包扎伤口。

 

“怎么回事。”寇克问着旁边的人。

 

“不知道，他们突然这样。白鸽的手被割伤了。”安全员回答。

 

“什么东西割的。”寇克顺着安全员的目光看见了一个类似贝斯的东西。

 

由于未成年没有名字，孩子因为额上画得和平鸽而被船员称为白鸽。

 

“为什么打架？”麦考伊问道。

 

“他们是叛徒，我们不需要叛徒！”一个孩子冲着他们吼。

 

 

女孩跟着苏鲁去了植物园，白鸽则和斯波克暂时呆在一起。

 

两位有着差不多的身世背景，除了白鸽的母亲是一个外星公主以外。这个着实让人意外。

 

寇克被麦考伊拽走去做检查，我们的医生坚信谁有病，那谁就有病，别想逃，牙疼也是病。

 

白鸽本来就不是一个会安安静静坐在那里的孩子，他有些好奇地打量着斯波克的房间，却在看见一件东西的时候，眼前一亮。

 

是一件瓦肯独有的乐器。

 

“你会弹吗？”他跳起来取了下来。

 

正在做着文职工作的斯波克，停下了手中的笔，接了过来，拨动了几下弦子。

 

声音清亮，曲调舒缓。

 

“很好听。”孩子有些夸张，“瓦肯人都会么？”

 

斯波克挑了挑眉毛，扯了扯了嘴角：“实际上，这是每个瓦肯人都会的。”

 

“太棒了。”孩子拿过了来，试了几个音，却并不理想，表情就有些失望了。

 

“还是我的弦子适合我。”想起差不多毁了的乐器，男孩不免难过。

 

“斯科特会修好它的。”

 

“舰长，为什么我要修这个东西？”

“因为，你是最好的机修师。”

“……”

 

“老骨头……”标准的寇克式撒娇。

好吧，这个没有用。

“好吧，身体指标正常，那就是心理有问题。”麦考伊把报告往旁边一甩，拖过一把椅子，坐到了，寇克的对面，“最好说实话，你不会喜欢吐真剂的。”

“呃”寇克不知道怎么和麦考伊解释，搓了搓手，缓解一下，“实际上，我看见了……呃，也不能这么说，我是通过老斯波克大使的记忆知道了，这些孩子远离家乡，死在了一个陌生的充满毒素的星球上。”

“吉姆，你不该什么都不说的。”麦考伊用考究的目光看着他，“你还知道了什么？”

“我……”他想起了老斯波克大使的暗示，“现在只有这些。”

“你想改变它？”麦考伊说出了他心中的想法。

“我……”寇克终于停止搓手，而是看着地面，“可是……”

麦考伊捏了捏鼻梁：“吉姆，老斯波克大使一定没有想到瓦肯星会被毁掉的。”

寇克知道麦考伊的意思。

但是他有些害怕，他不知道会给其他人带来什么。

 

悦耳的音乐声从休息室里传出来，吸引了不少人。

寇克看着陆续坐过去的人，想了想，转身去了备用控制室。

太像了，这一切都太像了。他要做好准备工作，他不能让这些孩子去死。

他用系统给每一个救生飞船都随机编了一个启动码，附加指纹锁。

当他做好这一切，是的，就是那么巧，备用控制室的门就被撞开了。

几个红衫安全员看着他，仿佛是看着这世界上最大的敌人。

LRINA和Sevrin博士出现在他们的后面。

“紧急呼叫……”寇克打开通讯器。

传出来却是尖锐的杂音。

“很抱歉，我们切断了联系电缆。”Sevrin博士的表情一点都不抱歉。

LRINA用眼神示意那几个安全员，几个人向寇克逼近。

寇克一边后退一边试图劝说：“你们怎么了？你们不能这样，我是你们的舰长！”

可是，这是他要倒霉的时候，他说什么也没有人听。

LRINA瞟了寇克一眼，径直走到操作台，手指跃动：“你不要挣扎了，你的谎言被识破了，你和你的政府都是骗子……”她神色一变，“密码是什么！你给它设了密码！”她几乎咆哮，走到寇克面前。

寇克想要挣开，但是无能为力，他只能拖延，先是不屑地一笑：“我想你应该知道小林丸号吧。斯波克的主要成就，我都能插进了一个子程序。”然后，他用谈条件的语气：“你放开我，我就告诉你。”

LRINA站在原地看看着他，似乎在考虑他话的可信度。

”不仅仅是密码锁，我还加了指纹锁，如果我死了，指纹锁就永远打不开。“寇克标准的笑容。

“你会告诉我的。”LRINA用双手攀上寇克的脖子，真个人几乎都挂在了寇克身上。

”你不是要给我一个吻吧。“寇克看着LRINA靠近的脸，表情夸张。

”如果，你也是感染者，你的船员会不会还是对你如一呢？“LRINA在他的耳边吐气，让寇克一直从耳朵痒到了心里。

寇克看着Sevrin博士，Sevrin博士却是一脸漠然。

不，他在心里默默地嘶喊，表面上却依旧不为之所动：”你就是这么说服他们的……啊！“

短促的尖叫，寇克吞下了后面的发音。

LRINA一口咬在了寇克的肩膀上！

错了！他们一直以为Sevrin博士是核心，是问题的关键，而LRINA只是起到辅助作用的。实际上LRINA才是核心，问题的关键。Sevrin博士不过是她的挡箭牌罢了。

”你，一直都是你！“寇克嘶声说道。

”是的，都是我。“LRINA笑着将手指放到嘴边咬破，然后用力地在寇克肩上的伤口按下去！

”你知不知道，我为什么要离开学院？“LRINA回忆往事，”那群人她们要我去死，她们有着那么高的学历，却还不及一个从来没有上过学的妇人！我明白了，唯有原始，没有歧视。唯有一心，没有分裂。“她看着寇克的眼睛，”现在你可以告诉我密码了。“

”你说的这些，我也经历过，斯波克也经历过，契科夫也是，为什么我都可以活得好好地，只有你变成了这样。“寇克看着她。

”难道别人打我一巴掌，我还要自己找理由吗？“LRINA的指甲直接掐进了肉里。

”额……“寇克额头上的青筋都要跳出来了。

他几乎是下意识地在大脑里喊叫着：斯波克！

 

斯波克的琴声戛然而断，本来沉浸其中的倾听者都仿佛被惊醒了一样。

斯波克几乎是跳起来，他环顾了一圈周围的人，瞳孔因为脑海不断出现的声音而收缩。

舰长，寇克。

他似乎在承受着痛苦。

”麦考伊医生。“他呼叫了正在医疗湾里分析资料的麦考伊，”……“

”我正在看报告，没你们那么闲，告诉吉姆，记得他的检查时间快过了，要是再不来，我饶不了他！“麦考伊的被那些报告折磨地快疯了，没等斯波克接着说下去。他按掉通讯系统。

 

不详的预感，每次斯波克喊他肯定没好事。麦考伊把报告往桌子一扔，站了起来：”我有事要离开一会儿。“

一转弯，他遇到了同样理由离场的斯波克，互相望了一眼，彼此了然对方的担忧。

 

寇克并不在他的房间里，也不再苏鲁的植物园……

“等一等，吉姆说过，他看见过那些孩子死在别的星球。他们是怎么样到达那里的？“麦考伊想起了什么。

”控制室。备用控制室。“斯波克瞬间明白了。

孩子们怎么会死在别的星球，除非他们被劫持了。

“呼叫舰桥。”斯波克打开墙壁上的通讯器。

“这里是舰桥，我是乌乎拉，斯波克，有什么事？”悦耳的女声从扬声器里发出来。

“请问寇克舰长在吗？”斯波克加快的语速出卖了他的忧虑。

“舰长不在……”乌乎拉没有说完，斯波克和麦考伊就冲着备用控制室跑过去。

“通知苏鲁暂管舰船！”斯波克下了命令。

 

备用控制室的地面上有着血迹，不单单是寇克的，病菌开始发挥作用，几个安全员出现了过敏反应，他们不停的抓挠，嘶喊。

寇克伤得并不轻。他，眩晕，恶心的感觉非常严重。

不愧是天才少女，LRINA很快就掌握随机密码的规律，当机器发出确认的消息的时候，寇克不可察觉地颤抖了一下。

LRINA向寇克走过去，拉起他的一只手：“那一根手指？”

寇克咽了一口血：“你猜猜？”他还笑得出来。

“那我就只好猜猜了。“LRINA将相位枪调档，确保能够切而不伤害断腕骨的力道。

 

当他们到达备用控制室的时候，看见了两个面对着墙壁抓耳挠腮的安全员。

斯波克让麦考伊不要动，自己小心地避开了他们已经抓破的伤口，将他们掐晕。

麦考伊输入自己的医疗码，却没有打开门。

”我来试试。“斯波克直接一把扯掉密码器的数字罩壳，面对着密密麻麻的接线：”你有带剪刀吗？“

麦考伊有一串钥匙扣，是女儿送给他的，他在上面串了一些实用的小工具。虽然他不喜欢野蛮人的方式，但是谁保证没有一个万一呢。

“有。”麦考伊递了过去。

斯波克剪到第六根线的时候，门打开了，一股血腥气铺面而来。

麦考伊刚想走进去，一把沾满了鲜血的相位枪就飞了出来，要不是斯波克将他及时扯开，真得就拍在麦考伊的脸上。

不好的预感越来越严重，麦考伊顾不得什么了。

他跑进了房间，却仿佛看见了地狱般的场景。

墙壁上星星点点的血迹，操作台上也是。几个人互相纠结抱在一起，丝毫没有注意到他的到来。

突然，他的脚踝一紧，大惊之下一低头，一张满是血的脸。

一个趴在地上的人正努力地握紧他的脚踝。

“吉姆！”他大声的喊着。

斯波克在那些人向麦考伊发起进攻之前，用击晕档将他们全部解决了。

麦考伊从腋下拖起寇克：“醒醒！”

“哦，老骨头，太好了，他们要……”即使这样，寇克还是想要保持那种微笑。

“紧急报告，有一艘救生艇离开船舱。”乌胡拉焦急的声音传出来。

“麦考伊医生呼叫医疗湾，我去截住他们。”斯波克下了命令。

 

当斯波克截住那艘救生艇的时候，和在医疗湾检查完寇克全部伤情的麦考伊在不同的地方发出了相同F开头的词语。

 

斯波克虽然轻松地解决了两三个前安全员和两个主谋，但是在看到放在操作台上用解锁的那件东西之后，他差点没有失控。

那是一只完整的手，刚刚切下来的，还在滴血。当他将食指和中指碰触它的两根的手指的时候，手指中残留的痛苦记忆，让他几乎是跪倒在地上。

她切了寇克的一只手，将他和不知什么原因疯了安全员关在了一起，还有一把相位枪。如果他和麦考伊没有来，后果是什么，真得无法想象。

真得是只有同一种生物才知道怎么恶心自己的族群。

 

看着斯波克离开的被影，寇克几乎是大声的呻吟：“手，我的手！”

“什么？你说什么？”麦考伊顺着寇克的胳膊往下找：他的右腕以下全部缺失了！平滑的切面和涓涓地流血，使得看起来更加恐怖。

医疗湾的人还要两分钟之后，才能到达备用控制室，麦考伊觉得度日如年。他只能撕下布条来控制血流，却无法说出什么保证的话语。

麦考伊只好祈祷，斯波克能够尽快把那只手带回来。

 

寇克不知道后面发生了什么。

那个女人真的切掉了他的整个右手。

他疼得自己都是一片混沌，根本找到解脱的方法。

耳边传来的嘶吼声和骨骼碎裂声，他只能用另一只手紧紧地握着相位枪。

他后悔了。

他应该告诉麦考伊全部的。

他知道，或者说老斯波克从视频监控中知道了他们怎么控制飞船的。

至少不应该自己一个人来这里。

他这一刻真得后悔了。

门被打开的瞬间，他想要朝着门爬过去，告诉其他人，他知道的一切。

为了方便，他丢掉了自己手里的相位枪。

 

他觉得自己眼前一片血红色。

麦考伊我的手，它好疼。

不，不可以。我们什么也没有发生过。

哥哥，带我一起走。

不是这样的，妈妈，不是这样的。

斯波克!

 

寇克几乎是惊坐起的，扭过头却看见瞪着自己的麦考伊，又乖乖地躺下去了。

“嗨，老骨头。”他虚弱地笑了笑。

“别跟我嗨，你知不知道要是再晚一点，你寇克就要变成虎克了。”麦考伊查看他的读数。

“其实……”寇克想要解释。

“闭嘴！”麦考伊用手指指着他的鼻子，“我现在不想听你说话。”

 

谁也不知道这一次孩子们承担了什么样的角色，谁也不知道那个小型的音乐会到底是有意还是无意的。至少，这一次他们都活着。

还有就是，寇克知道为什么要研究可汗一族了，麦考伊说，他身体里属于可汗的血红细胞直接把病毒当成了养料给吞噬了。

他觉得麦考伊有点杞人忧天了。

看不见的地方

1、“斯波克，我想我们还是分开一段时间吧。”乌胡拉递给斯波克一杯水。

“为什么？”斯波克问。

“我想，比起这个问题，你现在更关心的是寇克那个混蛋什么时候能醒过来吧”乌胡拉坐在他对面，“实际上，当我提出做男女朋友的时候，你会同意，是因为你觉得有一段经历是合乎你们的逻辑的。直白一点，就是对你来说，地球上的一切都是值得研究的课题，包括爱。你本来就是来体验和感受这些的。”

“我……”斯波克难得词穷。

“其实，问问你自己，如果真得合乎逻辑的话，那时你已经拥有了精神上的伴侣，再来找我，是不是犯了地球意义的重婚罪？”乌胡拉没有给他机会，仿佛急着要说完。

“而现在，能调动你情绪的人也不是我。”乌胡拉看着他的眼睛。

 

2、“这个是我女儿的照片。”苏鲁把迪莫拉的照片递给契科夫。

扎着两个小辫子的女孩，正对着照相的人扮鬼脸。

“你们一定很疼她吧。”契科夫觉得鼻子有点酸。

“嗯，我们很疼她的。他还给迪莫拉买了一个等身高的泰迪熊。”苏鲁仿佛走进了回忆。

契科夫笑了笑：“我还有一个实验。”

苏鲁，有着亚洲人的矜持，自律，以及事情表达上的拐弯抹角。他能感受到，契科夫看他的目光，但是，他不能回应。

3、斯科特几乎用了他一周的时间来解决救生艇的密码问题，因为寇克被麦考伊“看护检查”一周！最后，斯科特几乎是要抓狂地跑到医疗室想要剁掉寇克的另一只手。

哦，我美丽的银女士，竟然有人这么对待你的宝宝！


	7. 【际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第19集）

首先，我要说明的是我当时是看过全部剧集的，不过是一年多以前，但是，因为是改写，事件可以相似，但不是一样，所以有点模糊的印象就好。现在写之前回去再看一边，主要是为了找人物的名字。

其次，容我吐糟一下：这集舰长是不是有点崩了。

最后就是我觉得医生的吐糟实在是太适合在开始的时候说，而不是在经历过那么多之后再说。

追加，是的，“爱”这个字已经刻在斯波克大副的心上了。

还有这一次的病理反应还是我编的。。

还有就是这篇很短。

 

八卦这种东西到哪个时代都不会过期。连麦考伊都拉住寇克，然后问他为什么乌乎拉跟斯波克的关系没有之前亲密了。

寇克表示：我不知道，也不想知道。

前面经过宇宙垃圾场的时候，他从监控中看到了什么，但是鉴于当时他正在伤中，只好将这件事交给了安全员。

虽然之后得到的报告时没有发现，他总觉得心里不踏实。

 

疫情发出来的时候，是寇克重获自由的第二个周末。

麦考伊在对他身体恢复能力抱有疑问，却还是给了他自由。

当时他真在和斯波克下棋，而且快要把斯波克逼入死角了。麦考伊的声音带着一点颤抖：“吉姆，来医疗湾。”

 

医疗湾

麦考伊面色凝重，手里拿着一个样品试管递给寇克。

“是Rigelian，临床上表现为发热、严重毒血症症状、淋巴结肿大、肺炎、出血倾向等”  
寇克即使不明白这是什么，也觉得事情非常严重。

“就像鼠疫。”斯波克说道。

“是的。”麦考伊回答。

寇克有点尴尬：学渣和学霸。

别人说的天花乱坠，你听得云遮雾绕。 

“呃……”寇克左看看斯波克，又看看麦考伊，“我是不是有点多余？”

“不，”麦考伊反对道，“相反，你很重要。”  
寇克有一种不太好的感觉。

“老斯波克大使曾向你展示了他的记忆，你应该想想他们有没有这样的经历，然后找到办法。”斯波克看着他。

寇克想了想：“我尽量。”

 

寇克回到自己的房间，坐在床上。

他答应了麦考伊，但是他一时间又想不起来。

老斯波克在给他打开一扇门，让他匆匆参观之后，就上了一把带了魔法的锁。

这把锁让他无法在平时回想起什么，除非遇到了诱因。

 

这是什么地方。

冰冷、黑暗、束缚。

出去，我要出去！

 

寇克猛烈地喘息着，仿佛刚才不是梦，而是真实的环境。

他被困在一个狭小的仅仅允许他平躺的空间里。

“舰长，你没事吧？“大副的声音在门外响起。

“我没事。“他回答着，但是言语中的疲惫却非常明显。

“我可以进来吗？“斯波克问他。

“可以。“他回答。

 

永远衣装得体的瓦肯人，因为是休息时间，所以穿着一套瓦肯的传统服装，还加上了斗篷，仿佛是参加重要的会议邀约。

是啊，规矩地连从浴室里过来都不知道，还要来敲他的房门。

“我无意让你困扰。“斯波克站在他的对面，看着他。

寇克摇摇头，笑了两声，缓解一下气氛的沉闷：“不，不是，我只是做了一个噩梦。“

斯波克挑起了眉毛，似乎在怀疑他的话的可信度。

“你坐在那边的吧，你不要站着。“斯波克居高临下的俯视，让他十分不自在，”我去倒杯水。“

“可以“斯波克觉得寇克的神情有些不自然，似乎在极力地掩盖什么。

寇克把杯子递过去。

手指擦过手指，斯波克露出了不了解的表情。

黑暗，什么也没有的黑暗。

这种黑暗之前发生过。

 

“你说，黑暗？“

“是的。实际上，上一次在岩洞里我也感受到了。“（还有谁记得么?）

“上一次？“麦考伊看着他。

“我的思维里入侵的黑色物质造成了我的失控。”斯波克挑了一下眉毛，好像这是一件没什么了不起的事情。

麦考伊终于抬头看了他一眼，随后又低头看手里的报告，不太好的预感在他的心里蔓延。

难得麦考伊和斯波克能这么平和地呆在一起。

“瓦肯人的思维是什么颜色的？“麦考伊歪着头问他。

确定麦考伊没有后招，斯波克也认真地回答：“传统的瓦肯人是烟灰色。我是茶褐色。“

“也就是说，那几乎将他淹死的黑色，并不是你？“麦考伊翻查着体检报告，眉头却越皱越深：“那个混蛋又隐瞒了。“

“我想，寇克是连自己都没有发现。“斯波克说。

“ 你住在他的隔壁，你就不能看着他点吗？“一脑袋乱麻的医生是在看不下去了，把报告往桌子上一放，整个人坐直了，定定地看着他。

“实际上，我们两个房间之间还有一个浴室。“斯波克说明事实。

麦考伊有点上火：“所以，就可以不管他？“

这火发得有点莫名，并不是针对斯波克的，只不过在接收第十七例感染船员的时候，麦考伊有点想要摔桌子。

这是一种新的病毒。在医学史上出现过一次的，而且对人类的感染率是百分之九十，其他种族不完全为百分之六十，但致死率同样为百分之一百。上一次出现时，他们不得不将那整艘运输船连同死去的船员和物资全部被推入太阳圈焚毁。少数没有当场死亡的也在一年左右全部死去。

而企业号上人类船员占百分之四十七，几乎占到半数。他们覆盖了全部工作位置。

“我去舰桥轮班了。“斯波克站起来走了。

 

“苏鲁，进入第二航道，我们要去一个地方。“寇克的声音响起的时候，舰桥上的人员全都是一愣。

斯波克从位子上站起来，看着步履有些虚浮的寇克：“去哪里？“

寇克绕过他，坐在了椅子上，笑得得意满满：“我去救我的船员。“

他的笑容在拉大，仿佛遇到了一件非常有趣的事情，然而渐渐变冷的目光，让契科夫打了一个寒噤：这个还是他认识的舰长吗？

 

一个小时以前

斯波克离开了差不多一个多小时，寇克一直保持着坐在那里不动的姿势。

他努力地回想着老斯波克给他留下的记忆，却被另一个人的记忆给袭击了。

可汗。

科学已经论证了，生物的任何一部分都是带有记忆的。

就像有人进行了器官移植之后，可能会出现和捐赠者相似的反应。

比如本来不吃香菜的人，突然对香菜感兴趣一样。

因此，早在上世纪，为了减轻影响，在克隆人体足以满足需求的时候，联盟成员国就签署了禁止原生物器官移植的协定。

当时情况危急，麦考伊也没有太多时间来分离血液里的记忆物质。

于是，可汗的血液携带了记忆。它悄悄地蓄起力量，伺机来夺取宿主身体的主导权。寇克并没有发现，他沿着长长的走廊向前，最后来到了“卧室“。

整齐地鱼雷，除了偶尔闪一下的红点，安静得犹如棺木。

实际上，大概也是吧。

周围一切急速的转换了。几个身穿红衫的安全员进来了。

 

他们沉睡的飞船被捕获后，有人触碰了可汗的“鱼雷“的开启装置。

可汗苏醒，杀了不少人。因为这些人用枪对着他，这些人会威胁到他的船员。

寇克就感觉自己的手上有红色的液体滴落，他的手和可汗的手一起插件了面前那个红衣人的胸膛，挖出一颗跳动的心脏。

现在寇克想要停下来，但是已经来不及了，他走得太深了，主导他思维的已经不是寇克，而是可汗。

寇克看见相位枪的光线连着心脏和可汗的手掌一起射穿。然后马库斯将军出现了。

哦，那个害他也吃了不少苦头的老头。

不过这个时候的老头看起来还不是太老，应该是可汗第一次遇见马库斯将军的时候。

马库斯用相位枪指着其中一个冷凝仓，看着可汗：“别动，你一动，他们就完了。你不想他们受到伤害吧。“

说着他将其中一个猛力地一推，冷凝仓进入了弹射通道。

可汗想要动的时候，红衫用枪指着另一个，马库斯敲着冷凝仓：“你的种族已经消失了，你们臭名昭著，没有那个文明肯接受你们。如果你肯和我合作，我可以保证他们的安全。“

“你们离开，我们走，我不可能跟你们合作。“可汗盯着正在慢慢滑进弹射轨道的冷凝仓。

寇克觉得自己心跳在加速，他似乎明白那个冷凝仓里睡着谁。

他的爱人和女儿。

他恨不得杀了那些人，但是其他的冷凝仓也会毁掉的。

“我数到三，给我答案。”马库斯声音冷酷无情。

“一”

“二”

“我同意”“三”

同时响起，然而已经来不及了，他趴在玻璃上看着被弹出去的冷凝仓，嘶吼着回头，却看见其他的冷凝仓都被相位枪指着。

我会让你们付出代价的！

 

愤怒直冲头顶，寇克无法控制，他猛然站起来，将桌子掀翻。

明明知道这股怒气不属于自己，但是他无法平息。

他的船员在遭受侵害，Rigelian的肆虐，他不允许这样的事情发生。他要去找到可以对症的药。

立刻、马上！

 

这是一个未被标注出来的星球。

斯波克知道寇克会找到这颗星球是因为有老斯波克大使的记忆，但是又有些担心，寇克的精神状态很奇怪。

他的思维十分不稳地，搅得自己的大脑都发疼。

当他们到达那颗星球的外围的时候，寇克根本就没有喊他，而是独自离开舰桥。

他和麦考伊医生算是偷偷摸摸跟上寇克的着陆器的。

是的偷偷摸摸的，他本来按照条例应该询问寇克自己是否可以登上，但是麦考伊却对他摇摇头。

这事情就这样不合乎逻辑了。

 

寇克着陆后，似乎对周围的一切非常熟悉。

他甚至轻松的干掉了两个发现他的机器人。

轻车熟路地朝着一个方向，他知道那里有什么。

可汗最终只能向将军妥协，答应做他的鹰犬走狗。

因为，那个时候，那种环境之下，他不得不那么做。

当可汗跪下去的时候，血液的控制力因为记忆的屈服而减弱，他顺利脱出，才没有跟着一起跪下去。他才不要给那个人下跪。

 

“我会带你们去一个安全的地方。”可汗在船员沉睡前许下承诺。

“我会带你们安全地回到地球的。”寇克在企业号起航前的承诺。

 

事实证明，麦考伊在跟踪方面还是有所欠缺的。

他被一个机器人发现了，如果不是寇克，他可能就被那些原始的子弹打穿了。

麦考伊靠在石头上，看着气的发红的寇克，瞟了瞟斯波克。

“舰长。”斯波克发出这个称呼的时候就说明他可能心情不太好。

瓦肯人才不会生气呢……

瓦肯人还是不要生气吧……

 

好吧，既不想被说教，又知道吵不过斯波克的寇克，只好认输了。

 

他带着自己和麦考伊医生一起闯进了一座房子，甚至在门口守卫的机器人发现他们之前就用相位枪干掉了。

墙上画框里的画有着各个时代的鲜明特征，仿佛收藏者涉猎甚广。

“你们闯进我的房子干什么？”房屋的主人出现了，一同出现的还有刚才被毁掉的机器人。

“我们是来找ryetalyn的，请把它给我们。”寇克的语气尽量放低一点。

那股子叫宣的烦躁一直无法消退，他甚至并不能控制自己的思维，有些话直接脱口而出，“你并不需要这些。”

“吉姆？”麦考伊拉住了寇克，对房子的主人说，“很抱歉，打扰你，这是舰长詹姆斯，T，寇克。”

“你们未经过我的允许，闯进了我的屋子。”屋主颇为不满。

这种不满却在看见斯波克的时候变成了惊喜：“一个瓦肯人？扫描他！“

机器人投射出光线将斯波克笼罩起来。

寇克很明显地朝前走了一步，遮住部分恼人的光线。

“你的屋子？“寇克径直朝一个门走过去，”还是关住你自己的笼子？“

他打开房门，指着门口的那一张床：床上有一个人形的东西。

出于职业本能，麦考伊绕过了寇克走到其中一个。当他看到三录仪上的读数是非常疑惑，不禁伸出手。接触到白布的时候，有声音从布下面传出来。  
“第五号机器人载入完毕，请启动。”

声音清脆，是一个女人的声音。

麦考伊差异地看了一眼寇克，又望了一眼屋主。

屋主似乎没有在意，反而有些贪婪地看着斯波克：“你们是怎么做到的？控制情绪，完美地像机器，却又有感情，程序化的感情？既然活物可以讲感情程序化，那么……“后半句话仿佛是说给他自己听的一样。

“我可以把ryetalyn给你们，但是，”他伸出手指着斯波克，“他要留下来。”

“不可能。”寇克不假思索，“他是我的大副。”

斯波克看了寇克一眼。

僵持的气氛被机器人尖锐的报警声音给打破了。

“可汗？“屋主的表情难以置信，甚至有些恼怒。

“小心！“斯波克突然将他拉到一边。

“不！“麦考伊也喊了一声。

奇怪的蓝色光束打到了斯波克身上。

 

寇克几乎是卡住了眼前人的脖子。

“完美地恋人？”他面目因为发怒而有些扭曲，“你连什么叫不完美都忘掉了，还去创造什么见鬼的完美？”

隔壁房间的麦考伊用三录仪扫描斯波克，三录仪没有异常反应，只是第一、第二行的读数为零。

“吉姆，斯波克的精神读数为零，问他怎么做到的？”通讯器里传来麦考伊的声音，因为压制有些颤抖。

可以说自从瓦肯加入以来，原来的精神读数的平均数，翻了数倍。

没办法，谁都喜欢搞点平均数的把戏。

如果读数为零，对人类来说就是植物人状态，但是对 瓦肯人来说，这无疑是等同于死亡。

寇克将相位枪对准了FLINT的太阳穴。

“你知道吗？你这动作很多年前就是这样的了。“FLINT并不害怕，”他没有事，只是小睡一会儿。倒是你……“

“什么？”寇克有些疑惑。

“可汗的暴虐是在灵魂里的，承接了他的血液的你正在变成可汗。”他的担忧不像是假的。

“有读数了。”麦考伊惊喜的声音。

放下枪，寇克后退了一步：“我该怎么办。“  
”透析过滤，但是结果可能不太乐观。“FLINT也后退了一步，找到一个安全距离，“你可能会死亡。”  
寇克压低了声音：“多大的机率会成功？“  
”恕我直言，也许连百分之十都不到。“FLINT回答。

 

“吉姆，你在和他嘀咕什么？”麦考伊出现在门口。

“我还有一个办法，只要你把你的大副留下来。”FLINT看着他。

“这是不可能的。寇克舰长不可能变成可汗。“斯波克扶着门框。

“我不是坏人，不然刚才你就死了。“FLINT很认真地看着他。

寇克翻了一个白眼：哦，不，他忘记了瓦肯人那该死的的听力。

麦考伊还是一脸你们在说什么，我不明白地看着他们。

“那我换个条件。“FLINT眨了眨眼睛，这让寇克怀疑这才是他要提出的条件。

“什么？“他问道。

“给我一个小飞艇。别告诉我，你这种要做长期任务的舰船没有降落逃生用的小飞艇……“FLINT笃定地看着寇克。

“把ryetalyn给我们？“寇克明显不太相信他。

“是。“他似乎有些说不出的寂寞。”你以为我是怎么来到这里的？我请求他们，额那个时候我们称之为神，现在你们说得外星人，带我离开。他们在这个中转站将我放下，也许这里废弃了吧，大约七十年前再也没有出现过。“

“你要离开？”寇克看着麦考伊接过机器人送来的药物。

“追求完美，也不过是让自己不寂寞的方法罢了。”FLINT回答。

“同意。”寇克回答。

 

然而，变故却又发生了。

FLINT在寇克警惕放松的时候，突然夺过相位枪，一只手卡住他的脖子：“你总是这么容易相信别人？”

“你要干什么？”麦考伊差点没顺手把三录仪丢过去。

“你也许根本不知道怎么使用。”寇克想要提醒他。

“这位瓦肯先生，我需要你解开你的思想屏障。”FLINT看着斯波克

后者是完全防御状态。

“不。”寇克看着斯波克，这种要求并不什么好事。

光线擦着寇克的脸射到了墙上，一幅画的挂绳断了，画应声落地。

斯波克仔细地打量了FLINT，缓缓地闭上眼睛，片刻之后又睁开。

寇克感觉到自己焦躁不安的情绪在慢慢地平复下来，仿佛是酷热的夏天，骄阳似火，却在此刻来了一阵凉爽湿润的气流。

而斯波克再一次看到那一丝金色的思维。

为什么。几乎同时，他和斯波克在彼此的眼睛里看到了惊讶。

FLINT松开手：“舒服一点没有？”  
“为什么？”寇克问他。

FLINT笑了笑，把相位枪给他：“算是谢礼吧。瓦肯人，你不能因为自己害怕就建起了思维屏障，如果另一方会因为这道屏障而有什么事，你又怎么知道呢？”

麦考伊觉得自己一个医疗的干嘛要下来出外勤。

 

当他们重新回到了飞船，病例已经增加到了三十二例，而这时间还不到十五小时。因此，麦考伊只是看了两个人一眼，就匆匆去了医疗湾。

“你知道，我……”斯波克想要开口说什么。

“嘘，我有点累了，能不能不要说话。”寇克的确很疲惫，只不过事情没完成之前，他还不敢放松。现在他真得好想睡一觉。

不要吵我，他看了一眼斯波克，心里刚刚想着，整个人就开始往地上倒，根本就没有注意到现在他们在什么位置，以及斯波克渐行渐远的呼喊声。

我好累，让我睡一会。

 

时间仿佛是停止的，当寇克再一次睁开眼睛，他看见的是一张有些皱巴巴的婴儿的小脸。

“她真可爱。“这并不是他的声音。

 

可汗！

 

“啊！“寇克惊得直接做了起来。

“你怎么样？“麦考伊拿着三录仪直接冲了过来，看看上面的数据还算可以，也就开始数落起眼前这个让他担心的小鬼：”你知不知道你睡了三个天！“

明显寇克并不相信，他难以置信地笑了笑：“怎么会……“

确定麦考伊不像开玩笑的时候，寇克开始寻找另一个身影：“那斯波克一定过得很麻烦？“

“实际上，他已经超过三十个小时没有休息了。“麦考伊将文件夹敲在桌边上来引起寇克的注意力，”你梦到什么了？好像见了鬼一样。“

“没什么？“寇克看着自己的手指，仿佛那上面还有婴儿的体温，”那个女孩……“

“你说什么？“麦考伊没有听清楚。

“没什么。“寇克否认了。

他抬起头，笑容明媚：“那我去舰桥……“

”你有一个小时的活动时间，一个小时以后必须回来报到！“麦考伊看着他。

“欧……“他刚想讨价还价。

“还有五十九分钟。“麦考伊看着他。

“拜拜……“寇克直接穿着病号服跑了。

 

乌乎拉在半路把寇克截胡了。

她看上去精神不错，至少看见寇克的时候没有甩头就走。

她像一只等待猎物的豹子，很远就停下步子，等寇克自己撞过来。

“hi。”寇克打了一声招呼。

“寇克，很高兴你还活着。”她说着就和寇克并排走了起来。

“乌乎拉，我……”寇克觉得有些尴尬，“我无意打探什么……”

乌乎拉的脸瞬间垮了一下，但是立马恢复了。她是一个聪明的女孩，她知道知道寇克要问什么。

“我和斯波克之间除了工作，已经没有什么了。”姑娘虽然表现的很大度，声音却带了一些鼻音。

“对不起。”寇克道歉。他不该问起的。

乌乎拉倒也不在意，而是转过身，一边倒退一边看着寇克：“你准备什么时候开始……”

寇克有些不理解她的意思。

乌乎拉吸了一口气：“同样，我也无意打探什么，只是你难道不应该……抱歉，我无法说出来。”

她转身快步走开了。

寇克知道她要说什么，只是他不知道怎么做。

一向敢做敢当的寇克，却想起Flint说的话，不禁有些丧气。

如果，有一天，自己真的变成了可汗怎么办？

想到这，他足足原地站了一分钟，最后自嘲地笑笑，没关系，不是还有一个瓦肯吗？


	8. 星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第18集）

星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄（事件人物原型第三季第18集）

 

这集原剧主要讲轮机长的。

 

不过，在我的这篇文里那些思维生物也算是干了一件好事。

 

Mira：就是和斯考特暧昧的女子。

 

麦考伊觉得寇克有些不对劲，却又说不出来。

 

斯波克倒是提供了一些线索：那种黑色不断地在蔓延，即使他不断的加强控制力度，也只是延缓罢了。

 

而当事人却好像没事人一样，该吃吃，该睡睡，偶尔还调戏一下那些漂亮的见习学员。

 

中途休整，寇克接收到了一份指令，内容是想要安排一批优秀学员来参观整个星舰团队中最好的一艘飞船。

 

这种带着点赞许的指令，让寇克很受用。他根本就不在乎麦考伊的警告，直接接受了。

 

斯波克的疲惫十分明显，以至于某次做冥想的时候，竟然真得睡着了！

 

因此，寇克给他放了两天的假。

 

也因此，斯波克躲过了那些思维生物的袭击。

 

 

MIRA是这批学员里人类学员中成绩最好的。不仅如此，人还十分漂亮。

 

所以，当她把自己参观意向投给轮机长斯考特的时候，其他的人都不免有些失望。

 

寇克揶揄地朝着斯考特笑了笑：“做个好老师啊。”

 

斯考特虽然比在织女星那会儿模样颜值回升了不少，但是和其他人还是有点差距的。

 

其实，在看到MIRA的时候，斯考特竟然有些不知所措。和MIRA对视的时候，少女眼神里毫不遮掩的追求意味，让他有些害羞。

 

当然，由于轮机室的工作实在复杂，投给他的参观意向书寥寥无几，这就显得MIRA的这张多么的珍贵了。

 

至于投给契科夫的被寇克给拒绝了，毕竟，他可不想被扔到什么不毛之地去。

 

虽然，这让俄罗斯小熊有些不开心。他很看好那个穿了一身机甲才达到正常高度的外星小豆丁的：良好的路线规划能力，迅速地反应能力。

 

苏鲁坐在契科夫旁边，他有七张意向书，无一例外全是男生。

 

有的时候，他会觉得，自家那个不爱女装只爱武装的小丫头一定会坐在自己这个位置上，旁边要是能配上契科夫家的的娃娃，那感觉就更好了。

 

那个毛绒控一定能培养出另一个毛绒控的。

 

契科夫低落的情绪引起了他的注意，一时没注意，手不自觉得揉上了那些不规矩的卷毛。

 

“振作点，这说明你可是唯一的，不用担心有一天被换掉或者调走。”苏鲁逗他。

 

“哦”没精打采地小熊还是报以友好的一笑。

 

其实自从看到那个可爱的小女孩，契科夫的情绪就变得并不高了。

 

他不知道自己怎么了，只能有意无意地避开苏鲁。

 

 

那些精神生物——他们除了没有具体形象化的身体——袭来的时候，寇克依旧在啃着苹果——从苏鲁的植物园里采的。

 

MIRA即使是优秀，但仍然有些训练没有做过。

 

比如，思维上的对抗训练。

 

这个一直是选修科目，又因为会损坏神经，一般都是在最后一个周期才会提供这方面的课程。

 

一般，女士选择就更少了。

 

所以，当那些思维生物浏览过所有人的思维之后，很轻易得选出了其中的弱者。

 

MIRA在这个时候替斯科特来送轮机室的资料。美丽的生命给紧张地舰桥带来一缕新鲜空气，却也给了那些生物可趁之机。

 

当MIRA重新睁开眼睛站起来的时候，一双白色瞳仁的眼睛使她不知道该不该继续成为人类。

 

“你们要做什么？”寇克示意不要轻举妄动。

 

“MIRA”似乎还不太适应这具身体，所以动作有些迟缓犹如僵尸。

 

“我……我们……我们希望……我们希望能够……我们希望能够使用这具身体。“”MIRA“的回答没有任何感情色彩，跟接近于电子音。

 

寇克从指挥椅上站起来：“不可能。”

 

“我们的星球遭到了袭击，我们是住民的思维，如果没有容器保存，我们将消失！”似乎开始掌握人类的发音方式，它开始连贯起来。

 

“离开我的船员的身体，否者我将对你……什么东西？”寇克话没有说完，就看见它的眼睛里冒出犹如万花筒一样的光彩物质，那些物质朝着他逼近，让人炫目。

 

而在其他船员的眼里那是犹如肥皂泡一样的带着点梦幻的。它们轻飘飘的，没有什么分量。

 

那物质在靠近寇克眼睛的瞬间，仿佛烫着了一样，又迅速躲回了“MIRA”的身体。

 

她尖叫着：“可汗！你是可汗！”

 

这种反应让整个舰桥都始料未及。

 

寇克也被吓得后退了一步，稳了稳心神：“你说什么？”

 

“你的眼睛，你的眼睛里有可汗，不，你就是可汗！”她向后面退过去，“你别过来！”

 

乌乎拉反应过来了。

 

寇克注射了可汗的血清，这个也只有他们最初的几个人知道。

 

她悄悄打开通讯系统用暗码分别给麦考伊，斯科特，斯波克发送了舰桥情况的说明。

 

”舰长？”MIRA的眼珠子恢复成了原来的眼色，”发生了什么？“

 

”你是MIRA？“寇克确认。

 

MIRA揉揉脑袋：“我怎么了？”

 

寇克简单一句话：“外星人想要控制你，但是目前显然没有控制住。”

 

MIRA还在揉着太阳穴：“我的脑子里好像有好多人在尖叫，安静，安静……他们不肯安静下来！”

 

后半句都带上了哭腔，MIRA抱着脑袋，蹲在地上。

 

舱门打开了，斯科特一出来，就去扶MIRA，速度快的寇克都来不及说一个不字。

 

麦考伊拿着简单的医疗器械，疑问地看着寇克，又看了看乌乎拉：“不是这小子吗？”

 

寇克几乎要翻白眼：“老骨头，你就不能盼着我一点好？”

 

乌乎拉也是白眼，不过是对寇克：“因为你根本就不好。”

 

几乎被忽略的MIRA推开斯科特，她恶狠狠地看着寇克：”可汗，你会为你所做付出代价！“

 

苏鲁扶住了趔趄的斯科特：”他不是可汗，他是我们的舰长。“

 

”不……不……“MIRA指着寇克对苏鲁说，“他是，哪怕伪装得再像，他也是，”一转头看向寇克：“他在你的思想里，他在控制你，很快你就和他们一样。

 

”好了，你可以闭嘴了！“麦考伊悄无声息地出现在MIRA身后，无针注射器将半管子镇静剂打进了MIRA的身体。

 

寇克一把拉住准备送MIRA去医疗湾的麦考伊：“我想，我要做一个检查。”

 

“好啊。”麦考伊表示非常非常惊喜。

 

“不是，我感觉，我现在很不好。”他一边说着一边朝着地面上倒。

 

就在刚才，那些思维生物要攻击他的时候，隐藏在思维隶属于可汗的一部分为了这具身体不被夺走，在寇克全神贯注的时候，迅速暴露出来。

 

他刚才勉强支撑着，才没有当着那些东西面前倒下去。

 

 

这场梦，寇克记忆犹新的场景。

 

不同的是，这一次塞波克换成了可汗。

 

不同的是，这一次寇克长大了。

 

燥热的风吹起砂石，在两个人之间微妙得打了一个旋就离开了。

 

寇克第一次看着这个有着一样瞳孔的男人：“你不可能控制我的。”

 

男人不说话，宛如雕塑一样：“我不想控制你，我感谢你，我给你剥离我的方式。”

 

寇克难以置信地看着他：“为什么？”

 

“可汗除了血源繁殖，还有血系繁殖，类似于你们说的吸血鬼。”他坚硬刚直，荒原上的风打磨的不过是他多余的棱角。

 

就像印度的那些传说，有人生于头，有人生于脚。

 

显然，自己是属于生于脚的那一类了。

 

“所以，你是来帮我的？”寇克看着他。

 

“我的确是来给你帮助的。通过你，我知道他很安全。”风卷起可汗的衣领。

 

“我不知道我该不该相信你。”寇克深吸了一口气。“但是看上去，我别无选择了，是吗？”

 

可汗不置可否地笑了笑：“实际上，你可以选择很多，只不过……”他靠近了寇克，“你愿意选其他的吗？”

 

好吧，寇克叹了一口气：“什么办法？”

 

“相互抵消。”可汗指了指不远处不知道什么时候多出来的椅子和桌子，“坐下来聊聊。”

 

寇克好奇地将桌子椅子敲得梆梆响，仿佛就是真得一样。

 

“噗”手中的椅子仿佛魔术变身一样在腾起的白雾中变成了舰桥上那张指挥椅，寇克抬起他的脸：“这样比较好。”

 

可汗不理会他孩子一样的心态：“我给你的这个帮助算是交换吧。”

 

“交换什么？”寇克明知故问。

 

“地址坐标。”可汗也不拐弯抹角。

 

“我给了你，你就可以去找他了？”寇克反问，“你别忘了，你的本体还在鱼雷里面。”

 

“这个就是我的事了。”可汗并不把他的警告放在眼里，“当然，你可以考虑的。希望下次见面的时间不要很长。”

 

说完，可汗就开始变淡，同时那些桌椅也渐渐消失。

 

当手掌里指挥椅的触感，全部消失以后，寇克才动了动，这一刻他看见了另一个。

 

斯波克。

 

黑色的瓦肯外袍罩着一件蓝色毛衣。

 

寇克干笑了两声：“你什么时候来的？”

 

斯波克对这种尴尬地气氛没有过多的表示，他只是挑挑眉毛。

 

寇克知道，这是他能够表示得最大不满了。

 

可恶，可汗控制了属于他的思维感触，所以没发现突兀的斯波克。

 

“舰长，你现在最好先醒过来。”斯波克一如往常给出建议。

 

“好吧，好吧。”寇克表示同意。

 

 

“嗨，老骨头，看见你真好。”寇克和麦考伊打招呼。

 

“鉴于你差点毁了医疗湾，我不太希望你这么早醒过来。”麦考伊没好气的把手里的毛绒生物丢给他，并且阻止寇克把它当玩偶丢掉“这是活的！Tribbles有助于舒缓紧张的神经，抱一会儿。”

 

“哦。”寇克乖乖听话，扭头看向斯波克。

 

后者此刻也被麦考伊塞了一只Tribbles。

 

修长的手指，恰到好处的抚摸，让斯波克怀里的那只发出舒服的咕噜声。

 

“发生了什么？”寇克感受着那柔软的绒毛。

 

麦考伊显然不高兴：“发生了什么？哦，我的上帝，我感谢你还知道问我发生了什么。你自己看吧。”

 

椅倒桌歪，墙上有一个洞，监控屏幕有裂纹……还有其他的……依他平躺的姿势根本看不见。

 

“我干的？”他直觉。

 

麦考伊给了他一个除了你还有谁的眼神让他自己去体会。

 

寇克有些不淡定了：”不是我干的，是……是……是可汗。”

 

麦考伊双手抱在胸前，仿佛是面对做了坏事的孩子的家长：”吉姆，你就是一个混蛋！“

 

上一秒还在往地上倒的人，下一秒就跳起来，拿着椅子对医疗湾一顿猛砸，几乎把那几只Tribbles吓死过去。

 

“我都考虑要不要直接把你从舱门里丢出去。”麦考伊没好气地数落他，”你知不知道，你差一点就回不来了。”

 

寇克干巴巴地说：“谢谢，斯波克。”

 

“舰长……”沉默了很久的斯波克终于开了口，却被寇克打断了：“拜托，你不要也来数落我。”

 

“不，我认为可以试试……”斯波克开口，这一次寇克没来得及打断他，是麦考伊的眼神让他没有发出声音。

 

“试试什么？”麦考伊的表情让寇克觉得他下一秒就会变成鼻烟壶的蓝色魔鬼。

 

“呃……其实……”寇克环顾四周，除了突然怂掉的斯波克，也只有要吃了他的麦考伊。

 

呃，其实如果我说了，估计连渣也没有吧 。

 

“我不同意！”麦考伊的这声咆哮几乎震动了整个医疗湾。

 

说实话，寇克都没见过他这么生气。

 

麦考伊气急败坏地看着寇克：“你在作死！我当初就该把你交给医学院解剖了！我干嘛救你！让你去死好了。”

 

“舰长，你躲到被子里也于事无补……”斯波克注意都寇克的动作，后者正尝试着将自己埋在被子里。

 

“嗷。”寇克哀嚎一声，把枕头丢了过去。

 

柔软的枕头还是砸得那只可怜的小生命一个嗷号。

 

“那你觉得我这样很好？”本来还在缩的人突然一掀被子站在了麦考伊面前。

 

斯波克的反应还是不错的，他一把拽过麦考伊，盯着“寇克”：“可汗。”

 

“是啊，我是可汗，以至于我想做点什么好事都没有人相信。”那受伤的表情却配着带着玩笑意味的眼神。

 

“离开吉姆，不然……”麦考伊的警告此刻听起来实在是无礼力。  
“不，我会离开的，但是问题是你们都不相信我。”“寇克”眯起眼睛，“所以，我想我只能用自己的方法帮你们了。”

 

“你！”麦考伊恨不得一个无针注射器丢过去。

 

没有办法，为今的权宜之计只有走一步看一步了。

 

MIRA在看到“寇克”的时候，发出了一声急促的尖叫，然后是出现了窒息想象。

 

斯考特扶着她，对着“寇克”摆出了戒备的神色。

 

好吧，麦考伊注定今天要翻无数个白眼了。

 

他们将MIRA推进气压舱，通过不断地增加气压来逼迫那个生物。（这段电视剧里有，不多说什么了。）

 

就在那些生物准备逃离的时候，“寇克”却对着那些生物走过去。

 

消灭，臣服，融合。

 

这是可汗一贯的作风。

 

当“寇克”走到了它们中间。

 

战斗性，并不是光指他们有着强健的身体，还有思维。

 

可汗有着几乎媲美于瓦肯人的思维能力。这是他们从罗慕兰人那里学来的。

 

所以，它们一被析出来就被可汗所创造的世界给吸引了，不自觉地进入他的身体。

 

等到所有物质都进入之后，可能是忙于抵抗那股他自己引进来的物质，“寇克”直接摔倒在了地上。

 

“混蛋，二百五，猪头，你以为你很英雄吗？你以为我会高兴吗？……”

 

寇克在麦考伊的碎碎念中开始恢复神智，但是眼前一片模糊，蓝色的？

 

“老骨头，我头疼。”他在撒娇，努力地表现出乖巧。

 

手指贴紧他的太阳穴，帮他揉着，帮他舒缓着三方角力带来的不适感。

 

“很好，这样很好，要是斯波克在就好了，他可以帮我到里面解决。”寇克看着舱顶，“我说一个黄话欸，老骨头，你听出来的吗？”

 

“混蛋，你最好记住你都说了什么。”麦考伊用恨不得掐死他的力道，扶着他的脖子，给他的静脉来了一针无针注射。

 

“嗷，都说了我不喜欢了，欸？老骨头，你怎么有三只手？”寇克往被子里面缩，“你是不是……”

 

蹭，他像地鼠一阳窜出来：“老骨头，那只手是……”

 

面对于斯波克一脸冷漠的表情，寇克几乎是被吓得滚到另外一边的地上。

 

“嗨，斯波克？”标准的寇克式假笑。

 

“舰长。”斯波克点头认领了那只多余的手。

 

“呵呵。”寇克想要挖个洞把自己埋了。

 

“醒了就好。”麦考伊站在旁边，“再睡下去，我以为你要变成睡美人的了。”

 

“谁在管飞船？”寇克转移话题。

 

“苏鲁先生。”斯波克回答。

 

“那个，斯波克，你要不要去……”寇克想要把斯波克支走，他当然记得自己说了什么。

 

“舰长，鉴于目前状况，我必须呆在你边上？”斯波克面无表情。

 

“为……”寇克的话在看到麦考伊举着无针注射器的时候闭上了。

 

一朝被蛇呀，十年怕井绳。

 

我要不要逗逗他们？这个想法在寇克的脑海里存在了0.1秒之后，就被他掐灭了。

 

不，我还没活够。

 

 

1、

 

当学员们都从飞船上下来离开的时候，三三两两地交流着这次实习的心得。MIRA突然哭着逆着人流，冲到了斯考特面前，二话不说，吧唧一口亲在了他的脸颊上，然后哭得更凶的跑掉了。

 

寇克很奇怪，问斯考特怎么回事。

 

斯考特挠了挠头：她问我她能不能做我的小二，我告诉她，银女士才是我的小二，不过她可以是小三。

 

寇克：……

 

2

 

苏鲁觉得自己这个代理舰长快要干成长期的了，他几乎要考虑是不是直接申请参加考核。

 

摊上寇克这么舰长，他也很无奈。


End file.
